Hide Me
by 101DragonSlayer
Summary: Lucy is trapped in an abusive home. When she finally escapes, she is sent to her best friend Natsu for help. While Lucy stays with him, she is hunted by evil. Natsu risk everything to save her... but will Lucy be ok with that, or will she leave so he doesn't get hurt? (This is a Nalu Fanfic. I do not own Fairy Tail. This story is based in a different timeline with no powers.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hide me in a brand new Nalu sires that I had in mind for a very long time.**

 **I worked on the details about a year ago but never got around to it until know.**

 **Hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

 _ **Far Away We Go?**_

I walked into my room with bruises all over and wishing I could go back in time to stop myself from asking my father if I could have Natsu, my best friend, over for a week.

"Lucy!" I heard a voice from behind me. It was Virgo. She gasped as she ran over to me. Virgo was my maid but I didn't like treating her like one. I, personally, considered Virgo as a friend.

"Did he do this to you?" Virgo asked as she looked at my arm. I sighed and then noded. I had bruises and cuts all over my face and all up my left arm. Virgo quickly sat me down on my bed and then ran into the washroom.

I live in a mansion with my father, 12 other maids, our musicianist, two pets, and assistant. There were more than enough rooms in the house to have a city live here and we have a yard that can fit ten kingdoms in it.

Virgo cama back with a wet cloth and some bandages.

"What did you ask him for this time?" She asked as she started to bandage some cuts on my arm.

"I asked If Natsu could come over for a week." I said softly as I watched Virgo bandage up my arm.

"But he lives all the way in Fairy Tail which is all the way in Fiore. That's a 10 hour train ride, plus, a three hour walk." She said as she looked up at me. I then started to have tears in my eyes without even realising it. Then Plue, my white cat, came and jumped on my lap.

"Lucy. You can't stay here for much longer." I looked up to see Leo and Aries, Two other maids or servants (what ever one you like better), standing in the doorway.

"I can't just leave. If I do, who knows what he would do to all of you? Plus, I have nowhere to go. He will find me. He always does." I said as I looked at the ground with closed eyes. I had tears coming down my face and I didn't fight them.

"Lucy." Aries said softly and then I heard her start walking over to me.

"You don't have to worry about use." She said as she tried to comfort me by sitting beside me and hugging me from the side. I opened my eyes surprised to see Leo kneeling down infront of me.

"We have a plan." He said as he took my hand.

"But you have to wait for tonight." He said and then stood up.

"I'll pack your bags for you ok?" Virgo said as she started to walk back into the bathroom. I looked at my arm and there were bandages wrapped around it, from my wrist to my shoulder.

"But what about all of y-" Leo put a finger to my lips.

"We will be fine. I have it covered." He said and then moved his hand away from my mouth.

"The Gemini twins will wake you up and escort you to where you're going." Aries said as she stood up and then grabbed Leo's hand. Those two were as close as could be. They weren't brother or sister but they were both orphans from the same orphanage. Leo ended up taking the responsibility for taking care of Aries so they were siblings at the heart.

"But where will you go? What will you do?" I questioned as I petted Plue.

"We are going to the spirit kingdom." Leo said as he looked at Aries who was smiling.

"But that's a three week trip! It's on the other side of the planet!" I said in surprise. They were leaving overseas.

" We know." Virgo said as she walked out of the bathroom.

"We wanted to take you with us..." Aries' started.

"But you need to be here. You have Natsu and you can always come visit in the future." Leo said as he walked hand in hand with Aries to the door.

"Plus. You're not well enough to travel." Virgo said as she followed after them shortly after.

"Rest. You will need it for the trip." Leo said and then the door closed behind them all. I looked up at my ceiling and then fell backwards on my bed with my legs still in the same sitting position the were in. I wonder where I'm going? Probably to Natsu's place. I should pack a knapsack for the trip with other things other than clothes. Virgo said she would take care of the clothes for me. I stood up and then walked over to my bookshelves and started looking fo my favorite book. Romeo and Juliet.

"Where is it?" I asked as I got to the last shelf.

"Meow!" I turned around to see plue scratching at my desk drore. I walked over to him and then opened it. My book was sitting right in the middle of the drore like it was strategically placed there.

"Right!" I said as I slap my forehead. I forgot that I was reading it last night and then hid it from father because he always takes my books, that are not educational, away. I then walked over to my wardrobe to grab some of my notebooks and sketchbooks from my art bag. I wish I didn't have to hid everything.

After packing my back and getting ready for bed I open the bathroom door to see Vergo packing my stuff.

"I hope it's ok but I packed a little knapsack for myself as well." I said as I walked over to her to help her pack but when I got there she was closing the suitcase.

"That's fine. Let me take it when I leave so then you don't have to worry about forgetting it." So I gave it to her. Then she said goodnight and left. I laid in my bed with Plue right at my side wondering what my life would be like after today. I closed my eyes.

* * *

 **Writer's note:** If the story ever says Blue that is most likely were I wrote Plue but my google docs turned it into Blue. I do apologize for any further typos. I do not a an editor so I am allon on this. If anyone wants to be a Batta Editor for me, PM me. I can discuss further details with you.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **COMMENT!**_

 **I Love To Read Them!**

 **Don't** **Forget To _Favorite_ The Story To _Get All Updates_!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone!**

Here is the second chapter for the story.

I am glad to hear that everyone loves the story!

Makes me feel for and fuzzy inside~

Anyway...

 **Hope you are enjoying the story as much as I am!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

 _ **You Will. I Promise.**_

I woke up to, what felt like, four hands shaking me. I quickly sat up in surprise as I stared at two shadows on the side of my bed.

"Sorry Lucy."

"We didn't mean to scare you." Two voices said. I quickly realised that it was the Gemini twins who were standing beside me. They helped me out of bed and into the bathroom where I could get changed into a beautiful blue and white dress with a yellow ribbon going around the waist that turned into a bow at the back. It was lovely. After I finished getting change they gave me a big, black cape with a hood.

"Just in case…"

"We don't want anyone to see you." One said after the other. After, they slowly and quietly guided me to the carriage that would take me to… where ever I was going. As soon as I got in, Leo passed me Plue.

"Oh! Thank you so much! I couldn't find him and then I tho-" He put a finger up to my lips.

"I took her wail you were sleeping to put on that collar." I never noticed it until he said it. There was an orange collar around his neck with a bell. Leo started to walk away until I grabbed his hand and embraced him. After a second he hugged me back. I could feel tears coming down my face.

"It will be ok Lucy." He said as he hugged me.

"But what if I never see you again?" I cried out. Leo started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked in surprise and stopped hugging him.

"You will. I promise." He said and with that we kissed my forehead and closed the door. Then we started moving. I quickly looked out the back window to see everyone waving at me. I waved back with tears coming down my face like a waterfall. After I stopped crying I decided to sleep for a bit. Plue quickly found a comfortable spot on my lap.

"Lucy!" I woke up to one of the twins waking me up. I looked around and I noticed that we were at the train station and that the twins were wearing black capes with hoodies as well. It makes sense. If they are seen with me then they can get put in jail.

"But I thought the trains did not run at night?" I questioned them as they helped me out of the carriage and then after helped me with my bagges. I looked down and saw Plue walking with me.

"There is a midnight train that runs every three days so we are getting on that one." said one of the twins as they grabbed my hand and pulled me with them. The twins were only about 8 but they were the most responsible out of everyone in the mansion besides capricorn of course. He was the head decision maker of everything… after my father that is. One of the twins went up to the get tickets and the other took me to the boarding stop with my luggage.

"Ok. Were all set and ready to go!" said one of the twins and then they both jumped with joy. I put my suitcase down and picked up Plue.

"Umm… I'm happy too… But… Umm… Where are we going?" I asked and then they both looked at me shocked. It was almost as if I had just killed someone.

"You don't know…"

"Where we are going?" One said after the other and I looked at them and then shook my head.

"I guess…"

"Since you don't know…" one said after the other.

"We can't tell you!" They said in unison with grins on their faces. I smiled. I truly didn't care where we were going. As long as I was far, far… Far away from that wretched place.

"Ok. That's fine. I love surprises!" I said in an excited voice. Then we heard the train come. I looked around and saw no one except us.

"Are we the only ones getting on?" I asked as the train stopped.

"No."

"There are people on the train already." One said after the other. I nodded and then followed them onto the train with Plue in my hand. They guided me to the back of the train and helped me find the spot where the luggage went. I have only ever been on a train once and that was when… never mind. I should sleep.

"I'm going to sleep. Will you two be ok?" I asked as I sat down. They nodded and then started chattering amongst themselves. I can't believe we're leave. I never actually had time to think until now. I lov- No. I don't. I… why do I have mixed feelings?

* * *

 **Writer's note:** If the story ever says Blue that is most likely were I wrote Plue but my google docs turned it into Blue. I do apologize for any further typos. I do not a an editor so I am allon on this. If anyone wants to be a Batta Editor for me, PM me. I can discuss further details with you.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **COMMENT!**_

 **I Love To Read Them!**

 **Don't** **Forget To _Favorite_ The Story To _Get All Updates_!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone!**

So I got a request to make the chapters a little longer,

So I will do my best to try and do that. This chapter is about a page...

a google docs page more than the other ones.

I hope you all are enjoying the story as much as me!

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **Different?**

I woke up with a sore neck and then looked around and remembered I was on the train. I turned my head to see the twins fast asleep. They were leaning against each other and looked like they were in the most uncomfortable position. I took out my knapsack and opened it. When I opened it there was a little present with a note attached to it. I pulled out the box and looked at the note.

"We all chipped in and used the leftover money we had from our tickets to buy you the pocket watch you have wanted for a while. There is also a surprise inside. Good luck with your new life. Love Everyone." After I read the letter I pulled the lid off the box. There was a beautiful hand made pocket watch sitting in the box. It was gold with a silver dragon and gem stones strategically placed in random places. I asked for this watch as a kid when my… I asked for It for a very long time. I opened it and on the inside of the watch cover was a picture of all my friends from the house and I. Aquarius, Taurus, Cancer, Virgo, Sagittarius, Leo, Aries, Scorpio, Capricorn, Libra, Pisces, and the Gemini twins. I was sitting on one of Taurus' shoulders with everyone else around us. They all looked so happy… and… so did I.

"Ding!" I hurd. I looked at the clock in the watch. There was a gold line going around the edge of the clock with two silver clock hands in the model. There was a blue gem on one hand and a red gem on the other. The clock said it was 9 in the morning. I looked at plue who was still sitting in my lap nice and peacefully. I carefully put the watch back in the box and back in the knapsack. I then started looking for a pencil but as I dug into the bag, I heard a jingly sound. I then felt another bag and pulled it out. It was a coin sack. I looked in it and almost gasped. There must be thousands of dollars in here by the weight of the bag and how big the coin sack is! I quickly put it back in my bag and looked around. If anyone finds out about this then they will definitely be after us. This must be all my Father's savings he saved for years. I looked out the window and sow we were just about to arrive at a station.

"Gem?" I asked as I shook one of the twins.

"Five more minutes." He pleaded. I giggled and then shaked him again. He slowly opened his eyes and then looked around with his other brother still lying on his shoulder.

"Good morning Lucy." He said with a yon.

"Good morning Gem." The Gemini twins both had the same name but it always got so confusing, so we ended up nicknaming one of them Gem and the other Ni. They also both had one different colored eye. Gem's left eye and Ni's right eye was blue. The other eye, for both of them, was hasal nut brown. They had short brown hair that always looked messy. Gem looked out the window as we stopped with a surprised look but then it slowly faded away.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I watched him cross his arms. He sighed and then looked at me with an annoyed face.

"Were not at our stop yet." He said is a sad voice and then leaned back on his set making his brother's head fall onto his lap. Ni jumped when his head hit Gem's lap suddenly. He looked around in a panic and then after looking at me, he stared at his brother in annoyance.

"Warning next time?"

"Maybe." Gem said and looked out the window.

"Gem… Are you ok?" Ni asked as he put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"No."

"Why!? What's wrong?" Ni said in a concerned and surprised voice. I could tell they wanted to talk so I picked up Plue and put him on the floor gently.

"I'm going to go see if there is any food on the train." I said and started walking in the direction of the train. When I got to the door, I looked at the floor beside me. Plue was right beside me. I opened the door and there was a moving platform in between the door I opened and the door in front of me. It was very loud but there walls and a roof to protect the person walking from anything. I walked in and keeped the door open for Plue to walk thro. When plue got thro, I closed the door and opened the other door. The cart looked exactly like the one I came from. I walked thro several other carts until I got to a door that looked different from all the other ones. There was a window in the door. I looked thro it and saw a bar. I opened the door and walked in to look around. As I walked in I noticed there were a lot of men and very few women in the car and they were all watching me as I walked up to the bar. It was quiet.

"Do you serve food?" I slowly asked and then looked at the bar tender. He had short dark blue hair that looked all messy. He turned around to face me and I noticed he had pale skin and dark blue eyes. They looked like they were the same color as his hair. He was wearing a tuxedo with a dark blue tie. I didn't notice he was staring at me until I looked at his face again.

"Do… Do I know you?" He questioned as he stared at my face for a very long time. I then noticed that I was thinking the same thing. I watched as his face changed from confused to surprised in a split second.

"Come. Follow me." He said and then jumped over the bar counter. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the cart's I came from. He opened the door and went into the next cart, still with a hold on my hand. I looked back to see Plue running to not get slamed by the door. The cart was empty. He pulled me to the middle of the cart and then let go of my hand but he still kept walking until he stopped in mid walk. He swung around and stared at me.

"I can't believe it's you!" He said in surprise as he through his hands in the air.

"He'll be so happy! No. He will be so amazed, excited, and worried." He started with an excited expression and but then it slowly turned into a concerned one. Then he walked closer to me and grabbed my hand.

"What are you doing here?" He said. I pulled my hand away and backed up a little.

"I would love to tell you… but… who are you?" He looked surprised but then he smacked his head.

"Right. I cut my hair. It's me, Gray!" He said and then I saw the resemblance. Gray used to have a long pony tail in the back but he still had messy short hair in the front and on the sides. He also never wore any… clothes.

"Gray!" I was so surprised. I ran up to him and hugged him. I had tears running down my face as I bursted out, explaining everything that had happened, leaving out no detail. He hugged me back and when I was a little more relaxed, he slowly pulled away.

"Where are the twins?" He asked.

"There in a cart a little ways that way." I said as I pointed in the direction I came from to get here.

"Ok. You start heading back there so they don't start to worry and I'll go get you all some food." He said and then started to walk past me. I watched him leave the cart and then looked down to be surprised not to see Plue.

"Meow!" I looked to my side and he was sitting on a table beside me. I picked him up and then started walking back to my cart.

* * *

 **Writer's note:** If the story ever says Blue that is most likely were I wrote Plue but my google docs turned it into Blue. I do apologize for any further typos. I do not a an editor so I am allon on this. If anyone wants to be a Batta Editor for me, PM me. I can discuss further details with you.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **COMMENT!**_

 **I Love To Read Them!**

 **Don't** **Forget To _Favorite_ and _Follow_ The Story To _Get All Updates_!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone!**

 **sorry** **I was away. I had to go to a wedding.**

 **I do apologize for any spelling mistakes.**

 **I tried to fix the story as much as I could.**

 **If the story is confusing at this point, Please let me know.**

 **I can always change up the chapter's wording.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **A little History?**

When I got to the cart, Gem and Ni were sitting, talking, and laughing at each other's jokes. I walked over to them and then sat down in my seat. I then put Plue in my lap.

"Lucy!" Gem and Ni said excitedly.

"Hey… Lucy?" Ni asked as he looked around me.

"Ya?" I said confused, what was he looking for?

"Where's the food?" Oh… that's what he was looking for.

"Its coming."

"There's even room service here?!" Gem said in a voice that was a little too excited. Ni and I looked at each other with reassuring faces.

"Hey… umm… Gem… Can you maybe not be… so… " Ni stopped as he noticed that Gem was not even listening. I watched as Ni sighed but put on a slight smile.

"Hey, Lucy?" He said as he rested his head on the palm of his hand and looked out the window.

"Ya?" I questioned as I looked at him. In the reflection in the window, I sow sorrow and doubt. I have never seen that In Ni. Only anger. Ni is not the emotional one out of the two. The only emotion he shows is usually either anger or boredom, never sorrow or doubt.

"Never mind." He said as he kept looking out the window. I did the same and looked out the window but, instead of looking straight ahead, I looked to the sky. The clouds were always so vibrant and almost magical looking in the morning. I opened my bag and pulled out one of my sketch books that had the title "SKY" right on the front in black paint. I then kept digging in my bag to try and find a pencil. I pulled out my pencil case… wait… I never packed this. Actually… I never packed any pencils. Wow… I'm stupid. I opened my pencil case to find a note.

"I noticed you forgot a lot of your art stuff so I put your most used writing utensils in this pencil case." I smiled. Virgo always ends up saving me from forgetting the most important things. It's going to be hard to remember… I should start writing stuff down… After I draw some clouds. I looked up at the sky and started to draw the sky I sow in front of me to pass time.

After it felt like an hour I heard a familiar voice apologize to someone. I stopped drawing and turned my head to see Gray, with a cart of food, wiping away wrinkles that were not there.

"Gray!?" Gem and Ni said in surprise. Oh… right… I never told them.

"Hey guys. It's been a long time, hasn't it." They looked at me in disbelief. I smiled and then shrugged my shoulders. They then started to jump in the air in excitement. Gray started to place food down in front of us.

After the cart of food was emptied out in front of me on the table, Gray sat down beside me. I watched as Gem and Ni started to dig into there food. Gray and I laughed. It was almost like they haven't eaten in days… I stopped laughing. My father sometimes never let the twins eat. If they looked at him in the wrong way they had to starve. I would always try to sneak them food but after I got caught I stopped. I shouldn't have. There health is more important than mine.

"Lucy?" Gray snapped me out of thought and I looked to my side.

"He said your name five times." or… at least what I thought I heard from Gem's mouth full of food. They all looked at me in concern.

"Sorry. I got lost in my train of thought." I said with a grin but something told me Ni knew what I was thinking about.

"Lucy. Life will be different from now on. You don't have to worry." he said.

I guess I guessed right. I sighed and hugged myself.

"I know… I am just… still trying to wrap my head around everything that has happened." I say as I look out the window into the clouds. I don't know why but I always find myself looking at clouds. Maybe because I have always been jealous of their ability to not have a care in the world? Or maybe because they have freedom to go wherever they want. Or maybe it's the fact that they practically remind everyone that they're happy and free by being on top of us and always looking carefree. I don't know. But I have always loved clouds.

"I understand. It will take time for you to get used to this." Gray said as he put a hand on my sholder to try and comfort me, but it didn't work. I am worried. I'm worried this will turn out bad. I'm worried everyone will get hurt. I'm worried that "He" will find me. I hope my thoughts are just thoughts. My vision started to get blurry. I didn't realize I was crying until I wiped my eye.

"Oh… Lucy." Gem said in a soft and concerned voice. I waved my hands in front of my face and gave a forced smile.

"I'm ok. I just need some time to think." I said and looked out the window. I leaned my head on the window and without even realizing it, I drifted off to sleep.

 **Gray's P.O.V**

"I think Lucy fell asleep." I said as I crossed my arms on my chest and leaned back in my seat.

"That was fast." Gem said and then started to eat again.

"I'm not surprised. She has gone through the most out of every one." Ni said.

"Wait… why?" I questioned and sat up in my seat.

"Even tho her father owned the place-"

"That doesn't mean her father was nice to her." Gem started and Ni finished.

"Her father would always abuse her." Gem whispered across the table as he leaned in. I leaned in aswell.

"Why?" I questioned in shock. How could someone do that to there own child?

"Because she reminded him of her." Ni said as he crossed his arms and looked out the window.

"Her?"

"His wife." Gem said in a very, very quiet whisper. It was almost two quiet to hear. I had to lean across the table to hear him.

"His wife?" She passed away many years ago. Lucy was very close to her mother. She was devastated when she got sick. She passed away several weeks after getting a terrible flu. All I remember from the time is Lucy always sitting with her mother. Natsu's family used to be one of the top companies in all of Fiory and other kingdoms, But when they decided to stop expanding, Lucy's father was fired. He wanted the money. Natsu and Lucy's father's used to be two peas in a pot until then. Natsu's family loves Lucy. They never wanted to leave her with him. But they had to because of legal rights. They new that he would go insane and… apparently… they were right. I looked over to Lucy who was still sleeping. I feel bad for her. She lost her mother at the age of three and after that… her life turned into a living hell. That bastard. How could he have done that. I shook my head. I should get back to work before I get too mad.

* * *

 **Writer's note:**

If the story ever says Blue that is most likely were I wrote Plue but my google docs turned it into Blue and if it ever says skye that is because that is my sisters name.

So instead of writing sky I end up writing skye. I do apologize for any further typos.

I do not have an editor so I am allon on this. If anyone wants to be a Batta Editor for me, PM me. I can discuss further details with you.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **COMMENT!**_

 **I Love To Read Them!**

 **Don't** **Forget To _Favorite_ and _Follow_ The Story To _Get All Updates_!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Everyone!**

 **So I have decided that I will _try_ and**

 **post this stories chapter's anywhere between**

 **Thursday and Saturday.**

 **I have three other stories on the go**

 **so I will have to try my best.**

 **I am so happy everyone is loving this story!**

 **It really means alot to me!**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **Gloomy** **But Sunny At The Same Time**

I woke up to the sound of a train whistle. I sat up in my seat to see Gem and Ni starting to get up.

"This is our last stop on our trip. Please take all your belongings with you as you exit the train." I heard the conductor say. Looked around and saw that I never put my drawing pad or pencil case back into my bag. I also saw Plue sleeping on the table. Gray must have left and taken all the plates with him. I picked up my stuff and started to pack them into my bag.

"Lucy. You ready to go?" Ni asked as he stuck a hand out towards me. I took it with a smile and he helped me out. When I was standing with my bag on my back under my black cape, I picked up Plue and started to follow after Gem and Ni.

When we got off the train, there was only one or two people at the station besides us. The station was in the middle of nowhere. It looked like we were in the countryside. The land was so flat. There were no hills anywhere, but there was one tree off to the side of the train station. The sky was blue and there were very few clouds in the sky.

"Lucy!" I turned around to see Gray getting off the train with a bag of luggage.

"Do you stay on the train overnight?" I asked.

"Yes. I work a week on the train and then have a week off. You ended up coming on the week I stopped working. What a coincidence!" Gray said as he scratched the back of his head.

"But Gray… It's only-" Before Gem could finish Gray dropped his bag and covered his mouth.

"It's the day I go home for a week!" He said through grinded teeth.

"Hey! Let Go!" Gem said as he tried to escape Gray's grasp. I laughed. They are a funny bunch of friends I have. I could hear Ni sigh as he crossed his arms. I put Plue on the ground and watched as Ni tried to help his brother. Gray and Ni started to argue without realizing they were both crushing Gem who was also arguing with them.

"Hey everyone?" I asked as I sorta raised my hand to talk. They all stopped their bickering and looked at me.

"So… where are we going?" I asked with a forced smile on my face. Gray let go of Gem and scratched his head.

"I have to go home. Where are you guys going?" He asked. I forced myself to grin and shrugged.

"Actually… I don't know. The twins said it was a surprise." I said sheepishly. I wonder where we are going… wait. If this is Gray's stop… and he was on the train working… Then-

"We have to catch a ride to-" Before Gem could finish Ni nudged him.

"Oh! Right!." Gem said in surprise.

"Can't believe you." Ni and Gray said as they shook their heads in shame. Gem grinned sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders. Ni then walked over to Gray and asked him to bend over. He whispered something into his ear and Gray's face lit up with shook.

"AND YOU HAVEN'T TOLD HER?!" He yelled in surprise. I jumped from the sudden shook. Gray coughed to clear his voice shortly after.

"Sorry… that was a little over dramatic. Umm… Well I was going to head there first because it's on my way. We can all travel together and plus I have a wagon." He said as he picked up his bag and then started to walk over to the train station front.

"That's awesome! We would have been waiting a long time." Gem said as he grabbed the bag's he was carrying and then followed quickly after. Ni grabbed his stuff and then waited for me to start walking.

When we got to the front of the train station there was several wagons waiting for people. Only one wagon did not have a rider. I watched as Gray walked towards it.

"Gray. Who looks after the horse when your gone?" I asked in concern.

"Oh. Don't worry. I have a friend who works here and he feeds him for me." I was relieved. I thought he just left it here without anything… That was pretty foolish of me. Gray wouldn't do that. I'm an idiot.

When we got to the wagon, Ni, Gem, and Gray attached all our luggage to the top of the wagon. Gray then opened the door for me to jump in. Ni followed me in and held the door open for Gem but Gem shook his head.

"I'm going to sit with gray. I don't feel like being inside." He said. Gem must be enjoying his freedom. Ni sighed and then closed the door. I watched as he sat on the far side of the bench in front of me.

"Ni. You don't need to be with me." I said in the nicest way I could. He has been so gloomy since we left and I don't know why. I want him to be happy like his brother.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired." He said as he sighed again.

"Ni. Why are you so sad? I can tell you're hurting inside." I said and watched as he turned his head to look out the window. His hair was blocking my view of his eyes. We started to move but at the same time I watched a tear go down his face.

"Oh Ni." I said in a soft voice as I moved towards him. I leaned into him and pulled him into a hug as he cried into me.

"I'm just so tired." He cried out. I felt his hands move from his face to around me.

"Ni. You can rest now. You don't have worry about being so strong. You don't have to worry about everything at once. You don't have to worry about how you will make him mad anymore. You don't have to worry about getting beaten anymore." I said. I started to feel tears coming down my face and I tried to stop but they just kept on coming. We sat like this until Ni started to calm down.

* * *

 **Writer's note:**

If the story ever says Blue that is most likely were I wrote Plue but my google docs turned it into Blue and if it ever says skye that is because that is my sisters name.

So instead of writing sky I end up writing skye. I do apologize for any further typos.

I do not have an editor so I am allon on this. If anyone wants to be a Batta Editor for me, PM me. I can discuss further details with you.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **COMMENT!**_

 **I Love To Read Them!**

 **Don't** **Forget To _Favorite_ and _Follow_ The Story To _Get All Updates_!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone.**

I'm sorry this story was not uploaded.

I had other stories on the go and school has been a little hard,

But i'm back with another chapter!

SO SIT DOWN!  
GRAB YOUR POPCORN!  
AND RELAX!  
 **Hope you all Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Surprising** **Reunion**

As we rode, I noticed that we went from passing villages every so often to begin surrounded by them. I watched as we passed vending stands and houses. We passed flower shops, restaurants, and cafes! I had never seen so many stores in one play before! People were walking around with bags full of stuff. It looked like so much fun. We soon left the village and was back on a road that felt like it would never end.

"Lucy." Ni said as he looked out the window.

"Do you think we will be able to go shopping for fun?" He asked as he leaned against the window.

"Yes. Of course we will!" I said with a smile. I would be lying if I said I didn't want to go as well. I've never had to leave the house before because people would always come to fit me. I never had a reason to leave. But the more I thought, the more I think he did that just because he could.

"Ok." He said as he slowly started to close his eyes. Soon he was fast asleep. I decided to take out my sketchbook and draw more clouds, but before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

I woke up to someone shaking me. It was Gem. I slowly moved my head and saw Ni still sleeping. I turned my head back at Gem. Once he noticed I was awake, he went to wake Ni. I could hear Gray outside as he took bags of the wagon. I looked back at Ni who was looking at me in a confused look.

"What's going on?" I asked as Gem grabbed my hand and helped me out of the wagon. Plue jumped off my lap and followed me. We were on the outskirts of, what looked like, a kingdom. Gray slowly walked up to me with the luggage.

"There already looking for you." He said as Gem grabbed some bags from him. I looked at him in terror. This can't happen. Not know. If he finds me… who knows what he would do. I turned to look at Ni, who was as frightened as me.

"There looking through all the wagons that enter. I don't want you guys to get caught." Gray said as he grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the forest.I looked down to see Plue following after me. I was confused. Why are we going to the forest? We stopped in front of the dark forest. Gray let go of my hand and then made a whistling sound. Before I knew it, two people were standing in front of me. One had long, black, messy hair with many piercings in his noses. He was wearing a black cape, like us, and leather boots. The other had short, dark blue hair. They also had a black cape on and leather boots.

"Gray! It's been a while." The man with long, black hair said. As he crossed his arms, showing off a gray and black striped t-shirt and black pants. He must really love black. I sighed to myself.

"I can't stay and chat. We have an emergency." The man looked at him in surprise.

"Lucy needs to get inside." He said. The other person jumped at my name.

"Lucy!" She said as she grabbed my hand.

"It's been to long!" When her hood came off, it showed a soft, genial, and kind face. It was Levy. A close friend of mine that I haven't seen in a long time. I felt tears roll down my face as I hugged her tightly.

"What's wrong? Why are you here?" She asked.

"Where running away." I heard Ni say blankly from behind me. Ni and Gem weren't around the last time I came here, so they don't know Levy. I slowly pulled away and looked at Ni. He looked parannoyed as he looked around.

"Gajeel. I need you and Levy to take Lucy to…" He paused as he looked at the twins. They nodded for him to continue, but he didn't.

"We need to go to Natsu." Ni said. I looked at him in surprise. Did I hear him right? We are going to Natsu? Does he know? Was he in on this?

"Natsu?" I asked. He nodded.

"Why can't you take them?" Gajeel asked. I finally remembered. Gajeel was Gray and Natsu's best friend. The one who kept them from fighting to much when we were younger.

"I can't take them because there is already people looking for them. There checking all the wagons and carts as they enter the village." Gray explained. Gajeel put a hand to his chin and thought.

"We can take them, but not all the luggage." He said.

"What if you take the luggage?" Levy asked. Gray thought for a minute.

"I can try."

"Then let's get going." Gajeel said and then picked me up, bridal-style. It surprised me. Plue jumped into my arms. Then he jumped, high. I looked behind and saw Levy carrying Ni with Gem on her back. I watched as Ni's face reddened. He looked flustered. I giggled. I turned back around to see where we were going. We were jumping across buildings, over shops and houses. We landed in front of a massive castle. It had red roofs and white walls all around it. There was a large stone wall around it with a massive garden on the inside. We were waiting on the roof of a nearby house. Watching people as they walked by. Plue was laying on my back. Ni and I were shoulder to shoulder because Gem was shaking with excitement, making everyone move away from him. Levy and Gajeel were whispering amongst each other to my left. I could only hear bits and pieces.

"And why can't we just walk in? He knows us." Levy questioned.

"I told you. He hasn't seen us in a year. We can't just show up like this." I looked at them questioningly as they argued.

"If you don't mind me asking. What have you guys been doing since I've been gone?" I asked, trying to stop there arguing. They both slowly stopped arguing and turned their heads to look at me. Levy smiled, her soft and warm smile.

"Well. After your last visit, Gajeel and I went into the combat forces." She explained. I remember them training with Natsu's body grads all the time. They wanted to be the best.

"We quickly rose to the top… but we got bored after awhile." She paused and looked at Gajeel.

"We ended up quitting the armed forces. We found out they wanted to use us to destroy the kingdom and take over." He said as he sighed.

"And you know we would never hurt innocent people or go against family. So we decided to go our own way. We turned into assassins and package protesters." She said. I looked at her in surprise. They have done a lot since the last time I saw them. I wish I could say the same, but the past fourteen years have been terrible for me. I shook my head, not wanting to remember any of it.

"That's great you guys! I'm so happy for you!" I said in a quiet, yet excited voice. Levy smiled at me.

"There He is. That bastard took his sweet ass time." Gajeel said as he stood up. I stood up as well, picking up Plue as Gajeel picked me up. He cried me down to the ground. Levy and the twins were right behind us. We jumped onto Gray's wagon as he parked away from people.

"Ok. Let's get you inside." Levy said. Everyone, but Gray, got into the wagon. Gray then started to head towards the castel. They closed the blinds so people couldn't see inside. It was dark. No one dared to talk. The only thing you could hear was the sound of the wagon and heavy breathing. Then the wagon stopped.

"Get that idiot out here." He said. I heard unfamiliar voices start laughing.

"He is busy, but you can head on in." Someone said, then the wagon started to move again. We moved for a long time before it stopped. I slowly and carefully looked out the window. There were guards everywhere. I quickly closed the curtain in surprise and fear that they saw me.

"I need you to get Mr. Dragneel out there, now." Gray said in a very sirius voice. I looked over at Levy and Gajeel. They didn't seem to care. When Levy saw my frightened face, she grabbed my hands.

"It will be ok Lucy." She said. All of a sudden, the door swung open. It was Natsu's father. Igneel Dragneel. He was wearing a red kings outfit. He scanned the wagon until our eyes locked.

"Lucy!" He said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me out. Plue meowed as he jumped onto Ni's lap. Igneel brought me into a huge.

"When I received a letter saying you were missing I automatically figured you would come here. I put guards everywhere so I could find you! I could never let you go back there!" He said. I could hear how worried he was. I felt tears run down my face and I barred my head into his shoulder. When I calmed down I pulled away, wiping away my tears.

"Come, come. You must be tired." He motioned for me to follow. I looked back at the others, Gajeel was carrying my bag, Ni and Gem carried their own, and Levy had my back pack. I smiled as I looked down at Plue. Then, we all walked inside. I looked around. It has been so long since I came here. So long in my dark and lonely house.

"Natsu should be done his training soon." Igneel said as he motioned for the grads to take our luggage. I looked at him in surprise.

"Oh. Yes. You don't know." He said as he looked at my surprise expression.

"My father passed away a couple years ago, leaving me the thrown. I am not as good as my father was, but I'm still trying to do everything I can to help my people." He said.

"I'm surprised that the guards did not find you though." I looked around the room. Everyone had a nervous smile on their face, except for Ni and I.

"Oh. I see. I shouldn't have took such rash actions. Of course you thought it was your-"

"It's ok." I don't want him to say that word. He is not my father.

"Father." A familiar voice came from the opening doors.

"I was wondering if I could maybe not do my after...noon…" he stopped as he looked at everyone in the room in surprise.

"Hey Salamander!" Gajeel said with a grin. Gray smiled.

"Hey flam head."

"Hello Natsu! It's been a while!" Levy said as she waved.

"Hello Natsu." The twins said in unison. He looked at everyone then at me. He looked more surprised to see me here then anyone else, but who would blame him? I felt like I didn't exist. It must have felt like it for him too. I smiled softly. He was frozen in the spot. I could hear everyone laugh as he stared at me. I felt my cheeks start to feel warm so I slowly looked away.

"It's been a long time." I said as I watched Gajeel and Gray get up and walk over to him. They laughed at him as they poked him, making sure he was still alive.

"You in there Salamander?" Gajeel asked as he put an arm over his shoulder and poked him in the face.

"We finally lost him." Gray said with a sigh. They then turned to look at me to see what he was looking at. I smiled sheepishly. I watched as big, mischievous grins appeared on their faces. I looked over at everyone who had the same grin. Oh boy.

"Umm… I don't mean to cute this reunion short but I was wondering if I could take a bath." I said, not knowing what else to say. Igneel smiled kindly and then nodded.

"Of course you can! Gray?" He asked. Gray nodded and then started to walk to the door. I picked up Plue and followed after him, brushing past the stunned Natsu. When I walked out the door, I quickly glanced back to see Natsu turned around, staring at me again. Then the door closed and I followed after gray.

* * *

 **Writer's note:**

If the story ever says Blue that is most likely were I wrote Plue but my google docs turned it into Blue and if it ever says skye that is because that is my sisters name.

So instead of writing sky I end up writing skye. I do apologize for any further typos.

I do not have an editor so I am allon on this. If anyone wants to be a Batta Editor for me, PM me. I can discuss further details with you.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **COMMENT!**_

 **I Love To Read Them!**

 **Don't** **Forget To _Favorite_ and _Follow_ The Story To _Get All Updates_!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Everyone!**

I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out.

I have a lot on my plate and this story takes a lot of effort to write.

I also apologize that this chapter is so short.

 **Hope you enjoy...**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **A Long Time**

"He seemed pretty surprised." Gray laughed as he showed me to a room. I couldn't help but have this feeling. A feeling I only felt when I saw him. It's been a long time since I saw it. I'm not surprised he is stunned to see me. He never expected to see me… but I should have probably asked to send a lever first… I would have gotten here before the letter. What am I thinking? Maybe I'm just nervous for all the questions? Stop questioning yourself!

"Here you are Lucy. Your old room." I walked in. Nothing has changed. I used to be here a lot so they ended up making me my own room. That is… until-

"Thank you Gray." I say. I don't want to think about it. I walked into the room and gray closed the door behind me. Plue sat on the bed. I walked around the room. Their was a beautiful princess bed in the middle of the room with many toys around it and the room itself. I didn't recognize many of them. Then I looked in one corner and it was full of presents. I walked over to they. There were at least fifty in gift rape and another fifty in holiday bags with colourful paper coming out of the top.

"Are… these all for me?" I picked one up and there was a small card attached that read _To: Lucy From: Natsu._ I read about ten of them and they all said the same thing.

"He's sweet." He has always been kind and thoughtful… but I feel bad for not coming all that time. He must have missed me.

"I didn't know he had waited for me all that time."

"I had always hoped you'd come back to see me." I jumped and spun around, surprised to see Natsu leaning against the doorway. I could feel the heat on my cheeks as i stared at him.

"How… Long have you been their?" I asked sheepishly.

"Enough to know that you thought I was sweet." His usual playful grin played on his face. I stared at him in embarrassment. I watched as he stood and walked into the room, closing the door on the way in.

"You can open them if you want… but most of them are childish." He says as he smiles and scratches the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Their from over the years. That one is the one I wanted to give you for your birthday." he pointed at a beautifully wrapped blue and yellow star present. It was smaller than the rest and it sat on the top of all of them. I picked it up and sat on the bed. I hesitated but gestured for him to sit next to me. He did but he kept his distance. I guess he could see I was a little tense.

"It's wrapped beautifully." I smiled.

"Well. The old man kept nagging me to rap it myself so I got mom to show me how. I was determined to learn. That's why the wrapping gets better if you look at the presents over the years." He said with a smile. I smile back and then look at the present.

"It's almost too beautiful to unwrap!" He looks at me in surprise.

"Really?" He asks in excitement. I giggle.

"I said almost." I tease. He sighs.

"It's an improvement." he says as he looks up at me. Our eyes lock but i quickly look away.

"Open it." he didn't notice, or he did but he didn't want to say anything. I look back at the present and the start to open it, trying hard not to rip the paper.

"We have more you know. You don't have to be so careful." He laughs.

"Sorry." I say nervously.

"Lucy. I've been meaning to ask you… what's wrong?" I freeze and stop opening the present. This is what I was afraid of.

"What do you-"

"Lucy. Your father is not here. You came here with Gray and only two of your servants, and on top of that, you had to sneak into the city." I gulped. I don't want to talk abou this. I looked down at my ground. How would I even tell him all this? I never thought about it until now… mostly because I didn't know where we were going. But if i mention anything about "Him" abusing me… I don't know what Natsu would do.

"If you don't want to tell me… then you don't have to. I'm just worried about you Luc." He paused and when I didn't respond, he continued.

"When we were younger, you were always afraid of going home. When you had to go home, you used to ask me to play hide and seak. I never understood why… but then… I overheard my parents talking in the kitchen." I looked at the ground.

"They said you always came here with bruises. The next time I saw you after that… I started to notice them. Every time you came you had new ones." I grabbed my hand with the bandages on it. I kept it in my black cape tis whole time. He looked at my hands move inside my cape. He then grabbed both my hands making me flinch. I looked away as he stared at my bandaged hand. He moved so he was kneeling in front of me, but I was looking elsewhere.

"Lucy. What happened?" He asked in a concerned voice. I could feel tears start to form in my eyes and I pulled away from him, hugging myself and retreating back into my cap. He let his hands slowly fall into his lap.

"Lucy." He said as he stood up and hugged me. I hugged him back, gripping his shirt tightly and crying into his chest. I didn't want to let go. He was the only thing that made me feel safe besides mother.

"Lucy, I am here for you. You just have to tell me whats going on." He said softly. But I can't tell you. I heard the door handle move and I jumped. Freezing in position.

"Lucy. Calm down." Natsu said as he tried to calm me down. Gray walked into the room and froze as he stared at us.

"Did… Did I interrupt any-"

"No." I say as I stand up and walk to him.

"Oh… Ok. Well I got told to bring you a towel because no one could find Natsu." He said and then stared Natsu.

"Thank you Gray." I said as i took it from him and then headed towards the bedroom bathroom. I then closed the door and waiting to hear footsteps on the other side. When I knew they were gone, I slid down the door and sat their with my knees tucked into my chest and my arms covering my face.

* * *

 **Writer's note:**

If the story ever says Blue that is most likely were I wrote Plue but my google docs turned it into Blue and if it ever says skye that is because that is my sisters name.

So instead of writing sky I end up writing skye. I do apologize for any further typos.

I do not have an editor so I am alon on this. If anyone wants to be a Batta Editor for me, PM me. I can discuss further details with you.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **COMMENT!**_

 **I Love To Read Them!**

 **Don't** **Forget To _Favorite_ and _Follow_ The Story To _Get All Updates_!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Everyone!**

I'm sorry it took so long for me to update any of my stories.

Here is a brand new chapter with a lot of stuff going on at the same time!

I wanted to give you guys a really good chapter this time and not a short crappy one.

I am actually really happy at how this chapter turned out!

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 _ **A Lot Of Pain**_

I cried for a long time. After I calmed down, I slowly got the strength to stand up and turn on the shower. I listened to it run for a bit before I actually got in. The water was warm and it reminded me on Natsu embrace. I felt my cheeks get hot and I quickly covered my face. He got me a lot of presents. He probably got me a lot every year. I would have loved them… If I was aloud to even play with toys. I didn't wash my hair, I just stood there… in the water… thinking. How would I explain all this to him? How would I explain my life to him? He's not ready to hear it. I'm not ready to talk about everything… This trip is not easy but at least I wasn't asked about my past… until now that is. Gray probably already knows… actually… everyone most likely already knows everything… except him. I turn off the water and grabbed one of the towels Gray gave me and wrapped it around myself. I heard my bedroom door open and I froze. I turned my head towards the bathroom door and thank god I locked it. I carefully but quickly put on my clothes and then grabbed my cape. I put it on and then walked towards the door. When I went to open the door, someone was trying to open it on the other side. I froze but then got the confidence to speak.

"H-Hello?" I stuttered in fear. The door handle immediately stopped moving. I looked around the room to find something and I spotted the shower curtain rod. I quietly took off the shower curtains and grabbed the rod, readying it to hit anyone outside. I slowly put my hand on the handel but froze when I heard rustling.

"Princesa. I believe you have something that is mine." I hear from the other side of the door. I couldn't move. The voice was deep and gravelly. His breathing was very heavy but short.

"I-I d-don't know w-what your t-t-talking about." I stuttered and then the door handle started to move again. I jumped but then had an idea. I placed the shower curtains in a way that made it look like someone was under it and then I turned on the bath tube and the sink. I plugged both of them and waited until they were both full and starting to leak water. The handle was still moving. Leo taute me some protection moves he wanted me to use on my… on "Him" but I never did. I slowly unlocked the door and quickly hid behind it when he opened it. He was wearing a black hooded cape and leather boots. I took the rod in front of me and readyed it. He looked around and then spotted the shower curtain. He started to walk over to it but stopped when he notice the water made him make a lot of noise.

"Aaaa, your a smart cookie." He said in a mischievous voice. I didn't notice until now but he had a spanish accent. He kept walking over to the curtin and when he got to it, he immediately removed the shower curtain with force, but he was surprised to see only towels underneath. I quickly took my opportunity and swung the rod, hitting his shoulder with forced. He fell onto one knee and then turned his head to the side to look at me. He quickly swung his leg around and hit my knees, knocking me to the ground. I watched as he got up. He started to walk towards me and as he did, I placed the rod beside me, laying the same way I was. He put one leg on one side of me and then his other one on my other side. He bent over and stared at me with a smile.

"Is that all you can do?" He asked and I quickly took the rod and slammed it upward, hitting him in between his legs and making him fall down. He winced in pain as he fell beside me. I took the rod and tried to hit him on the head but I was to slow. He grabbed it and then threw me towards the bath. I fell in with my, already, soaking wet clothes but quickly got up, grabbed the rod, and ran into the bedroom. I stood in front of my bed and then pointed the rod at the bathroom door. He slowly walked in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Princesa. This can be a lot easier if you just cooperate with me." He said in a way that sounded like he was getting tired of me fighting but amused by me at the same time. I glared at him in fear. How did he even get in the castle and why is he calling me princess?"

"I'm not a princess." I said, trying not to show my fear, but I could tell my face told him otherwise.

"Oh. Your not? Then why do you have your own room in the castle of the most richest people in all of Fiore?" He asked. I didn't answer him. He quickly ran towards me and I swung the rod. He dodged it and I quickly moved the rod to the side he ran to. He went to kick me and I held the rod out in front of me but he kicked it out of my hands. Then he grinned at me but I ran around the side of the bed and then noticed he had trashed my room, opening most of the presents and throwing my clothes everywhere. I jumped onto the bed and watched as he took something out of his cape. It looked like a whip and I felt a shiver run down my spine. Memories flashed in my mind but I didn't have time to think of them. I shook my head and then stared at him in terror. I grab the rod but then thought. Who is this man and why does he say I have something he is looking for?

"Who sent you." I demanded as I stood up.

"What's his name… Mr… Heartfilia?" I froze from his name. I know that King Dragneel knew who I looked like and he probably had many pictures of me… but I never thought my name and picture would spread so fast. It was like a wildfire. You can't control who knows about me now.

"He's your father, yes?" I glared at him in anger.

"That monster is not my father, nor will he ever be remotely close to one." I yelled in anger. The man looked at me in surprise.

"Then why did you come here? Out of every where you could have gone, you came to the one place he told me to look for you at?" I stared at him in disbelief. "He" doesn't know I'm here but if he goes and tells "Him" that I'm hiding here, were all done for and I could start a war.

"But I am not a fan of him. He had this feeling about himself. It wasn't right, you know?" So I wasn't the only one who felt that way around him.

"Then why are you working for him?" I asked. He walked closer to the bed and i raised the rod up more. When he saw this, he stopped in annoyance.

"He is offering an awful lot for you and an item you have on you. Something he said you took from him." He said and I looked at him in confusion.

"He said you have a very expensive but precios watch." I looked at him in surprise. Then I thought. The amount of money my friends make, they would have had to save up a whole lot of money for this trip and the watch. They don't make enough money to afford both, even with all the money they saved all together. It would cost them all there savings for the watch. The watch was probably as expensive as this whole trip. I felt angry they lied to me but confused on why the watch was so important.

"I don't have any watch or anything of his." I said angrily but he didn't believe me. He smiled as he took the whip and raised it high above his head. He swung it but I jumped to the left, landing on the floor on my side. The crack of the whip was loud. If I stall him long enough then guards would come. He quickly ran to the other side of the bed and did the same thing again. I got to my knees and pushed myself towards the end of the bed, gliding across the floor. He jumped on the bed and I quickly got up, jumping backwards and turning around to face him. Before I had a chance to react, he swung the whip and it wrapped around the rod. He then yanked it away from me and I tumbled forward, losing my grip on the rod and watching it fly into the window. The window shattered all over the ground and the rod flew out the other side. If he's a thief, hes not very good at the quiet part of the thieving. He then whipped the whip again and it wrapped around my arm. It tightened and then I heard a snap. I screamed in pain as he pulled my broken arm towards him. He jumped off the bed and pulled me again. I could feel tears run down my face. What am I going to do!? When he pulled me close, I panicked and tried to kick him but he quickly jumped behind me, spinning me around. I slipped on my wet cape and fell, bashing my head of of the end of my bed. I tried to hug my head with my broken arm but he quickly pulled my arm away with the whip and I winced in more pain. I could hear footsteps running down the hall. They sounded far away. Get here faster. He grabbed me by the neck and pushed me against the footboard. He then grabbed my broken arm and smashed it against the ground. I tried to gasp from the pain but he was choking me. I couldn't breath.

"Where's the watch." I couldn't speak. I tried to pull his hand away with my one free hand but he was too strong. He pulled me towards him by the neck. My arm was still on the ground and every time I moved, the pain increased. Tears were streaming down my face.

"If you don't tell me, this will end badly for you and the castle." He said. When I didn't say anything, he bashed my head into the board again, knocking the wind out of me. My vision was starting to get blurry and I could hardly hear him now. All I heard was ringing. Then I watched as his head whipped towards the door. He didn't move his hands until I moved my head to look at the door. Then I could breathe. It was all starting to get black. I gasped for air from the pain of my arm and head. I could hardly see but I watched as Natsu ran to the window and looked like he was yelling. Then he ran to me and picked me up. He was shouting something. Then the ringing stopped.

"-cy! Lucy!" He yelled… and then it fell quiet.

* * *

 **Writer's note:**

If the story ever says Blue that is most likely were I wrote Plue but my google docs turned it into Blue also,

instead of writing sky I end up writing skye because of my sister. That's her name, thats why. I do apologize for any further typos.

I do not have an editor so I am alone on this. If anyone wants to be a Batta Editor for me, PM me. I can discuss further details with you.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **COMMENT!**_

 **I Love To Read Them!**

 **Don't** **Forget To _Favorite_ and _Follow_ The Story To _Get All Updates_!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Everyone!**

Back with another chapter!

This is Natsu's point of view of what happened to Lucy...

Or what happened after he left Lucy alone.

 **Hope You Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **Natsu's P.O.V.**

Gray sighed as we walked out the bedroom door and down the hallway towards the dining hall. Plue had followed us. The hall was long and painted white to make it look brighter than it actually was. There were many windows that were rounded at the top on the right side. The floor was tiled with orange, brick red, and cream tile. On the left side there where display cases of many different things. Some had jewelry, others had awards that varied from sports to just regular hauner trophies and what not. It was almost lunch time and I was starving… but all I could think about was Lucy. What happened to her? Why is she so sad? What did her father do to her? Has she been locked up in a prison for all these years? Why didn't I go and help her when I knew something was wrong?

"Natsu!" I turned my head to my side and stared at the ice boy in annoyance. He looked as annoyed at me as I was with him.

"What do you want." I snapped and he just sighed in annoyance.

"I've been calling your name this whole time." He said as he gestured towards the door. I looked up. We're already at the dining hall? It took much longer to get here… then I looked back. A long, desalant hallway was behind us. Am I this paranoid and worried about her that time just flies by?

"Hey. Pervert." I said as I looked at the ground in anger and sorrow. I wanted answers but I know Lucy wasn't ready to share them.

"I'm not a-"

"What did Lucy's father do to her?" I asked. I then looked up at him only to see he was looking away.

"Let's let her tell you." He said angrily and then opened the door. Lunch was already starting to be plated. Everyone was sitting down and talking about what they had been doing for the past year. I sat at the head of the table closest to the door we walked in the room from. Gray sat to my left. Lucy's servants sat on my right, sharing a chair. Gajeel sat beside them and Levy sat across from him. My father was sitting beside Levy. He wasn't a fan of sitting at the other end where no one could hear you. The long table could fit at least 20 people. Book shelves were all around the room, along with a sky light and paintings of my grandfathers of the past. My grandfather always loved to paint. He took up painting and painted most of the pictures using what pictures we had.

"Where's Lucy?" Levy asked.

"Oh. She's taking a shower." I explained.

"Speaking of Lucy." Gray said with a smirk and I glared at him in annoyance. Why do they keep doing that?

"Why were you in her room? Just you and her?" He asked with a grin. I looked at him in annoyance. What's he trying to say?

"What are you trying to get at? Is there a point?" I asked in announce as I crossed my arms.

"Are you that dense?" One of the twins asked and I looked at them in confusion.

"I'm not dense. I'm worried." Everyone sighed.

"Firstly, she came here with just these two." I said as I gestured towards the servants she had with her. They were already digging into the food like they haven't eaten in days.

"Secondly, you guys had to sneak into the castle with her so she would be safe." I explain as I gesture to Levy and Gajeel. My father had explained because I asked why I wasn't informed on her visiting. He said he didn't even know she was coming. Gajeel was also digging into his food but Levy had nothing on her plait.

"Lastly, her father-"

"He's not her father." One of the boys said angrily. I paused and looked at him in confusion but then remembered Lucy had jumped a little when I said father.

"Ok then. Lastly, that Bastard is not here with her." Everyone got quiet.

"The last time she came was at least more than ten years ago and it was because that Bastard of a father wanted to talk about some business stuff." No one said anything. The twins just sat there eating like nothing was wrong. I stood up in annoyance.

"Natsu. Where are you going?" My father asked. I made fists with my hands as I started to walk away. I walked up to the door and opened it.

"Away from you idiots." I said in annoyance and then slammed the door. I walked back down the hallway towards Lucy's door. I went to open her door but then stopped.

"She's been through a lot. I can't go and just bother her with questions. She'll just get mad at me." I moved my hand and turned towards the other hallway to my left. I can't just stand here. Where's Happy? I looked around the hallway but he was nowhere to be found.

"Maybe he's in the garden." I said to myself as I walked down the hallway towards the living room. There where windows to my left and I looked out of them into the garden. We had many different types of trees. We had cherry trees, orange trees, apple trees, and many more. There was a big pound with many fish in it and stone seats all around it. We had dragon statues all around the garden and castle itself. The castle was actually not that big. We just had a big property with many different things on it. Everything was connected by the outside hallway. I looked on the seat Happy usually sits on but he wasn't there. Guess he's not outside. Maybe he's in my room. I walked into the living room and then I heard the water in Lucy's room stop. I thought about going back to talk to her but she probably just wants some time alone. I continued up a flight of stairs to the second floor. My room was above Lucy's. I could hear rummaging from the room underneath. What is she doing?

"Happy?" I asked waiting for an answer. I heard a crash and turned around to see a little white and blue cat with a green bandana scarf sitting on my desk. He had knocked my pencil holder onto the ground.

"God Dammit Happy." I said as I walked over to him. He just meowed at me. I sighed as I bent down to pick up all the pencils. Then I hear a loud crash come from Lucy's room. It sounded like glass. I quickly rushed out of my room and down the stairs. I tripped on the last step and fell into a bookshelf. I got up and then heard Lucy scream.

"Damit!" I yelled as I run towards her room. When I got there I swung the door open. A man in a black hooded cape and leather boots was holding her by the neck.

"Get away from her you Bastard!" I yelled as I ran towards him. He let go and ran towards the window.

"You Bastard! I'll kill you when I find you!" I yelled when he jumped out.

"Natsu! What happened!?" I turned around to see everyone running in. Then I looked at Lucy. She was lying on the ground. Her arm was all swollen and bruised. I quickly picked her up and placed her head on my lap.

"Lucy! Lucy!" I yelled but then her eyes closed.

"Get Wendy!" I yelled as I quickly picked her up and rushed her to her bed. Her clothes were soaking wet. I gently laid her down on the bed and then sat down beside her. I placed her arm beside her and I could feel it was broken. I looked at my hand and there was blood. Her head was bleeding. I could hear everyone yelling at one another but I was to worried and angry to listen to what they were saying. Before I new it, Wendy had walked into the room.

"Natsu! What happened!" She asked in surprise.

"Someone broke in. I think Lucy's arm is broken and her head is bleeding." I said as I tried not to panicked. I shouldn't have left! I should have stayed here! What was I thinking! How did he ever get in!? I had so much guilt and anger that I couldn't even think.

"I brought everything." She said as she put a medical box on the bed.

"Natsu. She will be ok." She said… but that didn't make me feel any better. I got up and walked over to my father.

"Why wasn't a guard at the door? Why wasn't this area secured? Security should be everywhere! Send guards out to find that man! If word gets out she's here then she will be in much more danger!" I demanded answers that my father didn't give me. He just waved one of the guards to do just that. Secured the castle and find the man.

"She's not staying in here." I said as I walked over to Lucy's side.

"Umm. Earth to flame head. You have no other bedrooms." Gray said and I thought.

"She will stay in my room and I'll stay here. I'll make sure that nothing happens to her again." I said as I knelt down beside the bed in anger. The room fell quite and after a while I could hear everyone, except Wendy and I, walk out of the room. I sat there staring at her pained face for a long time.

"Natsu." I looked up at Wendy.

"How long has it been since you last saw Lucy?" She asked. I stared at the ground.

"I don't even know. I stopped counting the days… months… and years after a while… I never thought I would see her again. It's probably been close to 15 years maybe? Or less. I don't even know." I said. I turned to look back at Lucy. Her face was red from tears.

"Her arm is not in good shape. She will have to keep it in a cast for a couple months. Her head is also bad. She has a concussion and now that she's asleep, let's hope she didn't go into a coma." I watched as she bandaged up her head. She was worried about her too. Lucy is the kindest person you will ever meet and yet… she's the most hurt out of everyone. When Wendy finished she started to pack everything up.

"I'm going to get her settled into my room." I said and waited for permission to move her. When Wendy nodded, I picked Lucy up bridal style and then walked out the door. Everyone was waiting outside.

"Can everyone help take her things upstairs?" I asked as I started to walk. I could hear them all start to walk back into her room. As I walked down the hallway I looked down at her. Tears hard formed in her eyes again. What's going through your head? I heard several meows and looked down. Plue and Happy had started to follow me. I walked up the stairs and into my room, placing Lucy gently on my bed. She can't stay in those wet clothes. My father walked into the room.

"Lucy needs some clean clothes. She's soaking wet." I explained. Everyone else slowly walked in with bags.

"Ok. I'll get Erza in here." He said as he walked out of my room.

"Natsu." I heard Levy say as I sat down beside Lucy.

"She will be ok. Lucy's strong." She said. I didn't turn to look at her. Everyone slowly left the room again, but this time they walked down the hallway and down the stairs. I stayed with Lucy. She had tears running down her face.

"Lucy." I said as I wiped them away.

"It's ok. I won't let anything happen to you again." I said as I grabbed her hand. Plue and Happy layed right beside her. I sat there for a long time.

"Natsu!" I heard and I jumped when my door slammed open. Erza walked in with a big box.

"You can't be in here when she changes." She said as she placed the box down beside the bed.

"I wasn't going to. I'm not a pervert." I said as I got up. I went to move my hand but I noticed her grip had tightened around it.

"I'll be back Lucy." I said and then pulled my hand away.

"I'll be waiting outside the door." I said as I walked out and then closed the door behind me. Are the nicest people nice because they don't want others to go through the pain they go through? Or are they nice because they have experienced the mean and ruthless in others that they don't want people to get from them?

* * *

 **Writer's note:**

If the story ever says Blue that is most likely were I wrote Plue but my google docs turned it into Blue also,

instead of writing sky I end up writing skye because of my sister. That's her name, thats why. I do apologize for any further typos.

I do not have an editor so I am alone on this. If anyone wants to be a Batta Editor for me, PM me. I can discuss further details with you.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **COMMENT!**_

 **I Love To Read Them!**

 **Don't** **Forget To _Favorite_ and _Follow_ The Story To _Get All Updates_!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey Everyone**_

 _Sorry about being gone but I'm really trying to get a schedule done._

 _Hopefully I can get a goof schedule done and finish up all these stories..._

 _that have literally been around... for a year or so..._

 _shhhhh... its ok..._

 _ **Please Enjoy** and the next story will be in three days... if your reading it today that that's..._

 _Aug, 26-27 2018 depending on what day I have completed the chapters..._

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

I woke up with a massive headache. I went to move my left arm but a piercing pain went up my spine. I winced at the pain and then looked down only to be surprised by pink hair. Natsu was laying on my stomach with an arm around my waist, holding me close to him. He must have fallen asleep. I then saw my left arm in a cast. I moved my right hand to my head and I had a bandage around it. My hair was under and on top of the bandage. I then moved my hand to Natsu's head. I slowly rubbed his head. His hair was soft and my fingers went through it easily. I moved and his arm tightened around me. Guess getting up isn't an option. What happened? Last thing I remember… was getting out of the shower… memories came back and I remember the man. His face… he had a scar on his left eye and he had long, curly brown hair. He was strong. Wait. He trashed the room. I quickly lifted my head up and looked around. This isn't the room I was in. This isn't my room. There was a desk in the far left corner of the room with a wooden chair. Book shelves with many books. Many of them were fantasy and fairytales. The original Cinderella and little red riding hood. Shakespeare and many others. There was two doors. One was in the right corner of the room and the other was in between two bookshelves to the left. There was three windows. One on both sides of the bed and one at the desk. I looked down at the bed. It was a king size bed and we were not even taking up half of it. I froze when Natsu's head moved. He slowly got up. My neck was getting sore from looking around so I laid my head back down on the pillow. He then looked down at me.

"How do you feel?" He asked. I tried to shrug my shoulders but pain went up my left arm when I moved it. I winced.

"Just peachy." I said sarcastically through the pain. I tried to get up but my arm hurt every time I moved. I winced again and Natsu immediately put an arm behind me.

"Careful Lucy. Let me help you." He said. He helped me sit up and I got a better view of the room. It was bigger than I thought. There was a table and two chairs in the center of the room I couldn't see because of Natsu's big head. There was also a door directly behind them. The room was painted a cream colour but it looked orangey red in the sunset light.

"I'm sorry." He said as he looked away. I looked at him in confusion.

"For what? You didn't do anything." I said as I leaned my head against the wall. I was dizzy and my stomach started to hurt.

"Exactly!" He said as he stood up in anger.

"I didn't do anything and you needed help! That Bastard! He snuck in and I thought about waiting in your room for you too!" He said as he walked back and forth.

"Natsu, there was nothing you co-"

"I could have been there! I shouldn't have left you alone! I know somethings wrong but you won't tell me! No one will tell me and I'm mad that I couldn't protect you when I promised I would so many years ago." He said as he sat down on the ground beside me angry, leaning on the bed frame and putting his face in his hands. I didn't know what he was talking about.

"I promised and I couldn't do it." He said again into hands. Then I remember that one day. The last day we saw each other. My dad had my arm and was pulling me angrily.

"Daddy! Your hurting me!" I said but he just kept yanking my arm. I had reached out to Natsu hoping he would help me. He ran up to my dad and stepped on his foot. He immediately let go in pain and glared at us as he held his foot.

"You can't hurt her." Natsu said as he stood in between us. His father and mother walked into the room shortly after.

"Natsu. Stop this immediately." His father said

"No! He was hurting Lucy!" He yelled back.

"Natsu. Lucy has to go home." His mom said. Natsu looked back at me and I remember he had grabbed my hands after wiping away my tears.

"I will protect you when I'm older. The next time you come I'll show you. You'll see." He said as my father yanked me away. I nodded and then turned back towards my dad.

"Natsu. That was so long ago. Don't feel guilty please. You couldn't have done anything. You didn't know. If I yelled for help… this wouldn't have happened. This is my fault, not yours." I said and felt tears run down my face again. I closed my eyes trying to stop them but it didn't work. Then I felt warm, soft hands on my face, he had wiped away my tears once again. He then grabbed my hand with both of his.

"I'll protect you from now on. I promise. You'll see." He said. I smiled at him. He hasn't changed. Then I thought back to the memory.

"Natsu… where's your mother?" I slowly asked, picking my words wisely. Natsu looked at the ground.

"She… she passed away…" he said slowly. I gasped.

"Oh Natsu. I'm so sorry." I said as I felt tears in my eyes. She was like a second mother to me.

"It's not your fault. She passed away a couple years ago." He said as he looked at the ground.

"But she would be happy you came. So you don't need to be sad. She told us not to cry." He said. Natsu was strange. My mother told me to be happy… and I couldn't. It got quite but then he moved, breaking the silence.

"We thought you went into a coma." He said. It could have been one. I could hear everyone around me after a bit. I could have passed out but still be conscious of my surroundings and sounds. The ringing was still there at the back of my head. I felt throbbing pain from the back of my head. I remember Natsu talking. Someone told him that he had to leave and he said he would be back.

"What happened to you?" He asked, snapping me out of thought. I thought back to exactly what happened.

"Well. When I got out of the shower, I heard my bedroom door open. I grabbed the curtain rod as a weapon and then-" I stopped when I remembered the water running.

"Did you turn off the water! Oh no! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-" Natsu cut me off.

"It's ok. We turned it off." I gave a breath of relief.

"Oh thank god. I used it for noise. When he walked, it slowed him down when he thought I was hiding under the curtains." I explained.

"How did that Bastard hurt you?" He asked. I thought back.

"He had a whip with him. He threw it and it wrapped around my arm, then he pulled on it and it broke my arm." I explained as I gestured towards my broken arm.

"I also fell and bashed my head against the footboard of the bed and then he bashed it against it a second time." I said and then I thought about why he was here.

"My bag! My knapsack! Where is it!" I panicked. Natsu got up and grabbed it from in front of the bed. He handed it to me and I quickly opened it. The watch was still here.

"What? What's wrong?" Natsu asked in a worried tone.

"He was after this." I said as I held up the watch.

"Why?" He asked. I wish I could answer that question myself.

"I honestly don't know." I said.

"It's just a watch." He said in confusion. When I looked back down at the watch I noticed my clothes had changed. I was wearing a blue night gown with gold stitching and white linings. Then I looked at Natsu. I never actually looked at what he was wearing until now. He was wearing a black vest and shorts with gold stitching as well. He had a white under shirt. He was also wearing a white scarf with black stitching. I looked back down at my clothes again.

"How did…" I thought and then slowly turned to look at Natsu.

"How did what?" He asked.

"My clothes. Did you-"

"No. I'm not a pervert like ice for brains. Erza did it." He said. Erza? I thought she said she wanted to go into combat with Levy and Gray…

"Erza? You mean redhead Erza? Erza who wanted to go into combat Erza?" He smiled at my confusion.

"Ya. The one any one." He said as I placed the watch on the nightstand to my left.

"After you left she decided to stick around. Said something about how the ice Bastard and I get into to many fights." He said as he crossed his arms but I couldn't help but feel like it was my fault.

"A lot of people stuck around. Everyone who left still sends postcards every once in a while." He was talking about who left the castle. Everyone was friends growing up. We all had our duties and worked hard to get them all right and we had fun with a lot of them. wanted Natsu to grow up with his servants and become friends with them so he let a lot of the kids at the adoption centre move in. They were like family. He is not strict because he knows everyone will push each other to do better. That's what so great about all my friends. also let the kids go on there own path. He let everyone pick the jobs they wanted to do and if they ever felt like doing something else with there life he let them. Master Makarov named us the Fairy Tail group because we were all so adventurous, creative, and we had a big imagination.

"Actually, we have a new doctor. Wendy. She moved into the castle about three… four years ago I think. She patched up your arm and head." He said and I looked down. She did a great job.

"Is there any possibility that she has any pain killers?" I asked as the throbbing got worse.

"I'll ask someone to send her up." He said as he stood up.

"I should go set up my stuff downstairs too." He said as he started to walk away but I grabbed his hand. I remember all those nights I spent alone in the dark in my big room.

"Please… don't leave." I pleaded as I looked down. I could feel tears in my eyes. I don't want to be alone anymore. I could feel him walk closer to me again.

"If you really want me to stay, then I won't go." He said. I felt relief when he said that. I thought he would go. I looked up at him with tears rolling down my face.

"Thank you." I said.

* * *

 **Writer's note:**

If the story ever says Blue that is most likely were I wrote Plue but my google docs turned it into Blue also,

instead of writing sky I end up writing skye because of my sister. That's her name, thats why. I do apologize for any further typos.

I do not have an editor so I am alone on this. If anyone wants to be a Batta Editor for me, PM me. I can discuss further details with you.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **COMMENT!**_

 **I Love To Read Them!**

 **Don't** **Forget To _Favorite_ and _Follow_ The Story To _Get All Updates_!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey Everyone**_

So This chapter was originally going to be half as big... as it is now...

But that's ok! I'm sure you guys _love_ big charters!

... right?

 _ **Please Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 _ **(** Shhh. I didn't label my last two chapters with names but you didn't hear that from me **)**_

 _ **...Heard Memories...**_

"Natsu. Your doing it wrong." I said as he tried to put on a pillow case. He had asked for a mattress to be laid on the ground next to his bed and some covers… but of course, Gray refused to actually put the two together for poor Natsu, who sat in front of me… struggling.

"No I'm not." He argued and I looked at him in annoyance. I told him he didn't have to do this for me. My bed felt like the hard ground. It probably was just a peace on concrete slab dressed as a bed. But Natsu's bed was as soft as the clouds. You sank into it when you layed down. I've never felt a bed as comfortable as this. Knowing , Everyone in the kingdom had a bed like this. I smiled as I thought about that, but I could have taken the mattress that was on the ground. I would have been fine with it, but boy, did he like to argue.

"Ya you are. Just… here. Give it to me." I said as I tried to grab the pillow and cover but he quickly pulled it away. He's the prince. He should be having the bed. I'm technically just a commoner… nothing special even though our families where close.

"You can't do it. You broke your arm! You can hardly move." He said as he still tried to put it on. My- "He" was a businessman who always wanted to get money. agreed to most of his ideas… but sometimes I think that was only for my sake.

"At least I know how to put on a pillow case." I teased as he stared at me in annoyance. I was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching him struggle.

"Well this is not what I do. My father makes me learn how to read and stuff… not… this." He said as he gestured to his messed up bed. I laughed.

"Ask Erza to show you." I said and he looked at me in fear.

"No! That's like asking for my death bed to be made." He said in fear. We laughed but then stopped when we heard the door click open. Natsu quickly threw everything under the bed to hide it. I laughed as he laid down on his floor mattress, resting his head on his hand as he looked around the room and wisteled. A girl with long dark blue hair walked in. She was wearing a blue sun dress and had red pigtails in her hair. I heard Natsu sigh in relief.

"Hello Lucy!" She said in a cheerful voice. I smiled at her. As I got up to greet her.

"You must be Wendy! It's so nice to meet you!" I said in excitement. She walked over to me with a bag. I glanced at Natsu from the corner of my eye and he went back to trying to make his bed.

"You asked if I had any medicine for your pain right?" She asked as she dug thru her bag. A white cat with a pink bow in her hair had jumped onto the bed and sat down at my feet.

"Who's that?" I asked as I looked at the cat.

"Oh, that's Carla. She's my friend." She said with a smile.

"I have a cat! His name is Plue." I said as I gestured to him.

"He's also my friend." I smiled and then we both laughed. They looked almost identical except Plue had an orange nose and Carla had a pink one.

"They almost look like twins!" She said. She must have noticed the noses as well.

"Well, here you go." She said as she pulled a bottle out of her bag.

"Take two in the morning and two at night. They should be taken at least six hours apart. Only take one during the day if the pain is really bad." She explained. I nodded.

"If that's all then I'll take my leave." She said. When she got to the door, she stopped and turned back to look at Natsu.

"Oh and Natsu." He looked up at her.

"I'll get Erza for you." She grind as she closed the door.

"No. No! No! It's ok!" He said as he panicked to fix the bed. I laughed at his frustration. It had gotten dark and I was really tired but I didn't want to sleep. Last time I checked, Gem and Ni were also happy. They slept in the servants quarters but it was more like a separate kingdom over there. They all had there own individual rooms that where all probably as big as Natsu's. The only difference was that they all had individual kitchens and living rooms, almost like renting, but knowing Gem and Ni, they slept together. Happy and Plue where cuddled up together at the bottom of the bed. Natsu had turned off the lights and I stared at the bedroom door. I turned to look at him and he was laying on his side, looking up at me. Our eyes meet and I quickly turned away. I can't look into people's eyes… I was always afraid to find what I always found in them… Disappointment. It's not like I chose to find that in people… it's just that… "He" made me only see that in people.

"Natsu… is there a lock on the door?" I asked as I layed on my back with my head facing the other direction. "He" would always come into my room when I was ready for bed, yelling at me for… and after what happened today… a lock was the only thing that protected me.

"Luce. You'll be ok. There are guards posted outside the room." He said… but that didn't make me feel better. I was parinoyed and I know that that will never change.

"I know… I'm just…" I couldn't say it. I couldn't say it out loud.

"Scared?" He asked. I didn't answer… though… He already knew the answer.

"If I just… kept the lock on the door…" I said as I closed my eyes, not wanting to think about it and rolled over to my left side, even though it hurt a bit. I could hear rustling in the room and I quickly opened my eyes and rolled back over to see Natsu wasn't in his bed, then I felt someone sit down on the other side. I turned back over and saw he had laid down beside me. When he turned his head, I would feel his warm soft breath on my face and I quickly turned onto my stomach, rested my left arm on my stomach.

"It's ok Lucy. I told you I would protect you." He said and I slowly turned my head to look at him. He was staring at me and when our eyes locked I turned my head away again.

"I'm not going to let anything happen again." I didn't answer. I could tell he didn't like my silence. Everytime he said "I will protect you"… It reminded me of the childhood I used to have… and when he says it… for a split second, everything feels normal…

"What will it take to make you believe me?" He asked and I could feel his gaze as he look at me. I glanced at him and for the first time… I saw something other than disappointment. SOmething that felt warm and caring. Kind eyes that only looked at me with so much concern it was almost heartbreaking. It was a sad emotion… but it wasn't disappointment… It was a look I had forgotten… a look I also knew… all too well. It was the look my mother gave me when I didn't smile… the look she gave me on her deathbed… as I watched her die. I could feel my eyes start to get heavy with tears but I held them back… just like I did all that time ago.

"I do believe you." I said as my eyes started to feel heavy from tiredness and closed.

 **Natsu's P.O.V.**

After a bit she didn't say anything more and I looked over. She had fallen asleep. I slowly got up and walked around the bed to my bed. I looked at her again before I layed down and I noticed she didn't have any covers on. She had kicked them all to the bottom of the bed earlier when she was complaining about how hot it was in my room. I took the covers and slowly laid them right on top of her, tuking her in. She looked so peaceful when she slept but sad at the same time. She wouldn't tell me what happened to her… she wouldn't tell me anything. I walked over to my bed again. It was nothing special but I didn't care. She tried to argue with me, but knowing her father, she probably didn't sleep on anything as comfortable as my bed. I layed down on my left side so I could see Lucy. Her, soft blond, hair was slightly falling off the bed as she laid close to the side. It flowed and glitter in the moonlight as the open window blew, a soft warm, wind into the room. Did she lay that close because she was scared… or maybe she was uncomfortable in my room… She probably felt uneasy in a new place… especially after what happened. She even said she wanted the door locked.

"I'll protect you." I said as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

 **...**

I woke up to the sound of crying. I quickly opened my eyes to see what was wrong but then looked up to see Lucy sitting up. Tears streamed down her face as she hugged herself, burying her face into her knees. I slowly sat up.

"Luce?" I asked quietly. She jumped and immediately stopped crying and slowly turned her head to look at me. The moonlight was bright tonight and a soft glow came through the windows, making her face light up softly. She looked blue in the light but you could see her eyes where red from crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked but she didn't say anything. She just buried her head back into her knees. I slowly got up and then walked over to the bed. She was sitting in the middle of the bed so I sat down beside her with my back to here and my arms back a bit, holding me up. As we sat there in silence, I was thinking about what she would be crying about. We sat there in silence for a long time. The brez was the only thing you could hear. No one lived close to the castle. We lived on a cliff with farmland behind us and the kingdom in front.

"How did you feel when your mother passed away?" She asked and I looked up at the ceiling. I heard her head move and then looked over at her with pained eyes.

"She… my mother… she passed away from a sickness…" I said as I remembered back, looking down too my side.

"Like yours…" I finally said as I remember thinking… she looked like Lucy's mother when she layed on her deathbed…

"Watching her…" I swallowed heard as I tried to speak. And then moved, placing my hands in my lap and staring down at the ground with a hunched over back, resting my elbows on my knees.

"It was heard…" I said as I fiddled with my hands.

"But you know… she never stopped smiling." She would always ask for a sketchbook to draw in.

"She always told me to be happy and smile saying, I can't draw you unless you smile Natsu." I laughed, trying to keep the mood light. Talking about this was heard. I never talked about my mother.

"She used to always talk about you… saying you where her daughter she never had. She loved you and told me…" I paused, thinking about what I had said without even realizing it.

"She told me to look after you." I said as I looked up at her.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here…" she said as she looked at me but as soon as our eyes meet, she turned away. I shook my head.

"It's not your fault." I said trying to reassure her.

"No… but I know how hard it must have been." She said softly.

"My mother…" she said and I slowly turned to look at her.

"She also told me to smile and be happy… but…" she paused as she looked down.

"I couldn't…" she said. I saw tears fall down her face. She turned her head away from me and cupped her face with her one hand so I couldn't see. I hesitate but brought her into a hug. I felt her barey her face into my chest as she held onto my vest with her hand, like she didn't want me to let go.

"It's ok." I said as I tried to be as reassuring as possible.

"You don't have to go back now."

* * *

 **Writer's note:**

If the story ever says Blue that is most likely were I wrote Plue but my google docs turned it into Blue also,

instead of writing sky I end up writing skye because of my sister. That's her name, thats why. I do apologize for any further typos.

I do not have an editor so I am alone on this. If anyone wants to be a Batta Editor for me, PM me. I can discuss further details with you.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **COMMENT!**_

 **I Love To Read Them!**

 **Don't** **Forget To _Favorite_ and _Follow_ The Story To _Get All Updates_!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Everyone!**

Did ya miss me? of course you did!

Hope I didn't scare anyone with my three day absence.

(For new people... I have this bad recorder for leaving for months at a time... BUT NOT _**THIS** _TIME)

I was away visiting family!

I worked hard to try and make this chapter awesome so

 **Hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 _ **...A Whole Nother Kingdom...**_

I woke up and I could feel the warm sun on my face. It's been a long time since I felt so relaxed. … if this is what it feels like to not worry… it feels nice. I remember when my mom used to- I shook my head and opened my eyes, only to be greeted by clothes I did not recognize. I then realized that the warm sun… was not the warm sun, but Natsu's breathing on my face. I then realized my head was resting on his shoulder. I had one arm tucked in between us my left arm resting on my stomach. He had his head resting on mine and both his arms wrapped around me. I looked up and the warm glow from the sun rested on his sleeping face, making him look softer and more peaceful. He always looked energetic or like he was trying to be strong… but he looked calm… relaxed to a point where you could tell that he hasn't been relaxed for a long time as well. It looked almost hard for him to be relaxed. Ether he was trying really hard or he hadn't been relaxed for a long time… like me. His pink coloured hair turned salmon in the light and I slowly moved my hand to touch it but then froze as my face started to get hot and I quickly panicked, shoving him away. He tumbled and then fell, hitting his head off the corner of the nightstand and face planting into the ground. He jumped up into a wide stance and started at me in surprise as he rubbed his forehead. I felt Plue and happy jump in surprise from the bottom of the bed.

"What was that for!" He yelled in annoyance as I got flustered and quickly stood up on the bed.

"You scared me!" I yelled back as I grabbed a pillow.

"How did I scare you! Your the one that shoved me off the fri-" I threw the pillow and it hit him right in the face. I tried not to laughed but it was no use. I bursted out laughing but quickly stopped when a pillow came flying at my face. I quickly dodged the pillow, watching it as it hit the wall. When I turned around to look at him again a pillow hit me right in the face. Now he was laughing. I quickly joined him.

"Your to loud." We heard as we both turned to look at the door. Gem and Ni were standing in the doorway still half asleep.

"We got told to come get you for breakfast." They said. I'm so glad I woke up before they came in the room. That would have been awful. I walked over to the edge of the bed and Natsu held out a hand. I grabbed it and he helped me down.

"Oh. Ok." I said as I picked up the watch and walked over to them. Plue and happy followed close behind me.

"How did you two sleep?" I asked as I put a hand on Ni's head and messed up his, already messy, bed head. He quickly swatted my hand away with a smile. He then bent down to pick up Plue.

"We slept great!" Gem said excitedly. Ni and I looked at each other and then back at Gem, who had bent down to pick up happy.

"Gem… maybe you should…" he stopped when he noticed he wasn't listening… again. We walked out the door and as soon as Natsu closed the door, guards started to follow us.

"Isn't that a bit much?" I asked as four guards followed us down the stairs.

"No!" He said in annoyance.

"I told you nothing will happen again didn't I?!" He said as he threw his arms up in the air.

"Yes but… one or two is normal… four is…" he crossed his arms and looked away with a pout on his face.

"You act like a kid sometimes Natsu." One of the guards said. I was surprised and turned to look at them. I didn't recognize them at first but then I noticed it was Laxus and The Thunder League. Natsu assigned some of the most powerful guards to protect me?

"I do not!" He said in frustration. We all laughed.

"It's been a while ." Laxus said and I smiled.

"You don't have to call me that. You know that-" I paused and then smiled.

"And yes. It has been quite a long time. It's nice to see you all again." I said as I looked at all of them with a smile.

"Ya! Nice to see ya again!" Bickslow said excitedly. I laughed.

"We heard what happened yesterday." Freed said and I sighed.

"If we knew you were even here we would have come to your aid straight away." Evergreen said. I smiled.

"It's ok. Im fine. Honestly. Besides. It could have been worse but thanks to Natsu it wasn't." I said as we got to the dining hall. When Gem and Ni opened the door, I was surprised to see everyone sitting around the table. Levy, Gajeel, Gray, Wendy, Erza. Everyone had come to join us. Even Carla looked excited to see me.

"Good morning Lucy!" Everyone said at different times, making it sound like a bunch of mixed sounds. I smiled.

"Hello everyone. It's been a while since I've seen you all in the same place like this." I said as I waved and everyone smiled.

"It's so nice to have you back Lucy!" I heard from the kitchen door. I turned to see Mirajane, Lisanna, and Elfman carrying food out to everyone.

"Are you ok?" Lisanna asked as she gestured to my arm. I nodded.

"It wasn't anything I couldn't handle." I said but it was a lie. If Natsu didn't show up, that man would have killed me without a second thought. As we sat down too eat, the door slammed opening and three men were standing there. One had similar hair to Natsu but it was blond, not pink, and he had a slanted cut above his eye. He wore a blue vest with golden outer edges and a trimming of gray fur. He had a brownish, gray half top and dark blue high gloves that were tied in the back, loose, black and cream-colored pants held up by suspenders, and black and gold boots. Another had black hair that covered one eye as it spiked up in certain places but straitened in others. He was wearing a light-colored leopard-patterned kimono that only covered the right half of his torso, a greenish armoured chestplate, a very long sash that was tied up on the right side of his body and loops around the left, black pants, and black ankle boots. In between them was the man that had broke into my room. He has bent over and being held up by the two men standing beside him. He slowly looked up at everyone tieredly and then his eyes locked on mine. I looked at him in horror as he stared at me with eyes that wanted to kill. Iv seen theses eyes before.

"This is your fault!" He yelled as he stood up trying to get away from the two men holding him. He looked beaten and bruised. Everyone around the table had stood up or started to stand up to protect me.

"If you just gave it to me…" he stopped as he fell down to his knees and his eyes turned from anger to sadness.

"You!" Natsu said angrily.

"You did this to Lucy." He said as his hands turned into fists. I didn't know what to do. I was frozen. I watched as Natsu went to walk towards him but I quickly grabbed him, not wanting him to leave me alone again.

"They're coming." The man said as he looked at me. He was warning me? Warning me… of who…? I watched as his eyes close and he passed out.

"Sting! Rogue! What did you do to the guy?!" I heard Gajeel say as he got up and walked over to him. Sting and Rogue?i let go of Natsu and as I slowly got up to walk over, I noticed there tattoos on their shoulders. They both had the Sabertooth emblem tattooed on there left arm. Well… not exactly tattoos. It was a stamp that had everlasting ink on it. You could get a tattoo without... getting a tattoo, essentially. People made it specifically for royalty but it soon ended up being who ever lived in the castle. I remembered that everyone who worked in castles got individual trademarks, showing where they belong. offered me one when I was younger but my dad said no… that was the last time I was here. Fairy tail had a tattoo that looked like fire with a hook. But Sabertooth looked so much different. These two men were from a whole nother kingdom.

"Haha… sorry 'bout that." The blond said and scratched the back of his head as some guards came to take the man.

"Well… we were on our way here anyway remember?" The black haired one said with crossed arms as he looked at Natsu. As I got closer, I noticed he had a scar on his nose that went from underneath one eye to the other.

"We overheard you making a fuss about him and went to take care of it." The blond said as he crossed his arms.

"Natsu. Your way to loud for a prince." He said but I could tell Natsu was to annoyed for jokes. I walked up beside Natsu and then grabbed his arm as the man got carried past us. I held the watch close to my chest as I stared at him. He looked angry but that's not what worried me. His words echoed in my head. "They're coming…" Who's coming? By the sounds of it he didn't make it to my father… so… what did he mean…?

"It's ok Luce." I heard and then got snapped out of thought by Natsu's hand holding mine. I looked up at him and I could tell he was as worried as me, but as soon as our eyes meet I looked away… scared of what I would see this time.

"Yes. Natsu, we could hear you from the entrance to the kingdom and it's packed over there." The dark haired one said as he gestured behind him, but Natsu just ignored them.

"Sting. Rogue. This is Lucy." He said and I looked at the two men standing in front of me.

"Lucy. This Is Sting," He said as he guesteded to the blond.

"And this is Rogue." And then pointed to the black haired one.

"There from Sabertooth. Sting is in line for the throne." He explained. I looked at him in surprise and then quickly let go of Natsu to bow.

"There's no need to do that Princess." Sting said. I looked up from my bow in confusion and shook my head.

"I'm not a princess." I correct as is stood up.

"The way Natsu talked about you… it sounded like you were one." Rogue said as he crossed his arms.

"My bad." Sting said in embarrassment.

* * *

 **Writer's note:**

If the story ever says Blue that is most likely were I wrote Plue but my google docs turned it into Blue also,

instead of writing sky I end up writing skye because of my sister. That's her name, thats why. I do apologize for any further typos.

I do not have an editor so I am alone on this. If anyone wants to be a Batta Editor for me, PM me. I can discuss further details with you.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **COMMENT!**_

 **I Love To Read Them!**

 **Don't** **Forget To _Favorite_ and _Follow_ The Story To _Get All Updates_!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**!IMPORTANT NOTE!**_

 _ **\- PLEASE READ -**_

So I don't want to make any promises about the story but I have some news.

I'm going to be working on one chapter at a time. The list will go like this:

 ** _\- Hide Me_**

 ** _\- (InuYasha x Kagome) Unforgettable Memories_** _(Because It's actually already done, I just haven't posted it)_

 ** _\- Natsu Needs Help_** _(Because, honestly, who even knows how many times I have restarted that story and re posted it... I need to finish that...)_

 ** _\- (InuYasha x Kagome) Book 2: Kagome And The Sacred Necklace_**

I want to apologize for all the delays on every story.

I actually lost (InuYasha x Kagome) Book 2: Kagome And The Sacred Necklace and I have to try and get it back.

 _ **(This will be posted on all stories)**_

* * *

 **Hey Everyone!**

I am going to try and post story chapters twice a week, three times a week if school doesn't get in the way.

I had to go over this chapter a lot but it's longer then I was actually going to make it ^u^

I'll post chapter 14 in two days from now

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 _ **...Dragon Slayer Oath...**_

We all stayed in the dining hall talking about how Sting and Rogue caught the man. From the sounds of it, there not any ordinary princes'. They were both adopted and trained to fight from a very young age. They seem much more proper than Natsu and the one brother, with dark hair, talks as if every sentence has a meaning. They were both very different but worked together on everything, almost like they needed each other. One couldn't decide on a task without the other. They probably grew up with only each other… almost like me… but I only had myself.

As they talked I found myself thinking about other things. I couldn't focus on there words. All I could think about was the man. He said "They're coming…" who's coming? My- "He" shouldn't know where I am. Not yet… but the man also said that "He" sent him… so he does know… if the man didn't get back to him… he'll definitely know something is wrong…

"Natsu." We all turned to see walking to us.

"Since Sting and Rogue are here, why don't you go to the meeting you had planned with them." He said. I turned to look at Natsu.

"A meeting? Look at you calling all the shots." I teased but he's face turned a bit sad as he shook his head.

"No it's for some festive preparation here in the kingdom… the…" He stopped to think.

"The Flower festival?" Rogue slowly said and I watched as Sting smacked his face in disappointment and people sighed.

"Natsu. You better get your act together." said in annoyance as he walked closer to Natsu.

"You forget. This will soon be your kingdom. Your eighteen for crying out loud. Grow up." He said and I could feel Natsu tense up. I didn't realize I was still holding his arm.

"Ya… ok." He said as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. I looked up at him and he was looking at the ground. He then turned to walk out the doors with Sting and Rogue. I let go and went to follow him but I felt a hand on my shoulder and stopped. I turned to see Erza standing behind me. I then looked back at Natsu and he had stopped to look back at me.

"This is a confidential matter Natsu." Erza said with eyes closed and as she crossed her arms.

"I know that." He said but I could feel the pain in his voice.

"But I promised to pro-"

"Protect? Isn't that what the guards are for?" Erza cut Natsu off as she gestured to the guards. I watch as his face turned from annoyance to anger.

"It's ok Natsu. I'll stay with everyone until you get back." I forced a smile but I could tell he wasn't happy. His face went expressionless as he turned around. I watched as he walked out of the room. As the door closed, he took one glance back before the door fully closed. I felt this feeling of loneliness once again, but I didn't know why. I had many people that I cared for with me… no this was different from loneliness...

"I think you two need a brake for a bit." She said, snapping me out of thought. A brake? But I just got here...

"Hey I know!" I turned around to see Wendy looking very excited.

"Let's go see the others!" She said excited. Grey's face lit up a bit with a small smile.

"Yea. That ain't such a bad idea." He said as he looked up at me with his normal stance and crossed arms.

"Yes! Let's go see the others!" Erza said with a big smile. I slowly forced a smiled but as I looked over to Gem and Ni I could tell they knew it was fake. They walked beside me as we all walked down long hallways and stairways. We past many rooms, most witch where unfamiliar to me. I would have gotten lost in this place by now if it weren't for everyone who was with me. I only grew up in a small part of the castle, but most of those memories were gone, or taken over by sad depressing ones of my past. We turned a corner and walked into a huge room filled with people. I hadn't seen so many people in one place for so long… it was… almost overwhelming. I smiled shyly at everyone.

"Lucy!" Everyone said as they came up to me. Cana, Julia, Alzack, and Bisca weren't ever scratching the surface. Fairy Tail was as lively as ever! Many people stayed in there seats but I was so happy, tears filled my eyes.

"Guys… I'm so happy!" I said with a smile.

 **...**

 **Natsu's P.O.V.**

"It's ok Natsu. I'll stay with everyone until you get back." Lucy said. She forced a small smile. She didn't want to leave my side… I didn't really want to leave hers ether … but I wasn't about to start arguing around my father. I promised mom I wouldn't argue with him. I slowly turned around and stared at the ground. As the door closed I turned to see Lucy, saddened.

"So Natsu. What's up with that Lucy chick?" Sting asked as we walked.

"What?" I looked at him in confusion.

"Yes. You seem to be very attached to her." I looked at Rogue in confusion.

"Is that what it's called?" I asked as I thought. I could feel stares from behind me and I slowly turned my head only to be greeted by creepy grinning faces.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" I yelled in confusion and horror as I turned around to look at them completely.

"Natsu. Do you have feelings for this girl?" Rogue asked. I looked at him in confusion.

"Feelings? Like… happy… sad… mad? I don't understand how you put a feeling on a perso-"

"Do you like the girl!" Sting said in annoyance.

"What? Of course I like Lucy. Why else would I worry for her? She's my friend. I can't just not-"

"WE MEAN LOVE NATSU!" They yelled in unison and I jumped in surprise.

"WHY WOULD YOU ASK ME THAT!?" I yelled back.

"BECAUSE YOU KEPT AVOIDING THE QUESTION!" Sting yelled back at me.

"I WASN'T AVOIDING THE QUESTION!" I yelled as I threw my hands in the air.

"Then What?! Are you just that stupid?!" Sting said in annoyance.

"Ok, ok. That's enough you two." Rogue quickly said.

"You were yelling too!" I said in annoyance

"I was not. I was simply informing you in an annoyed but loud tone." He said defensively.

"Natsu!" I heard from down the hall and I quickly grabbed the brothers arms and pulled them towards our room.

 **…**

"So you don't want to be in the festival now?!" Sting asked in surprise and annoyance. I rubbed the back of my head as I walked around in circles and stared up at the ceiling.

"Well… Umm… ya." I said as I turned a set around and sat backwards in it. The room was very long with a long wooden table in the sender, surrounded by wooden chairs that matched in colour. There was one window at the far side of the room and the door to the hallway was right behind me.

"Natsu… this is a Dragon Slayer oath. You were trusted with a task by your father and many other kingdoms." Rogue said as it sounded like he tried to understand what I was saying. I crossed my arms on the back of the chair and my head rested on them.

"It's a great honour to be in and to hold this flower festival." Sting said as he looked in my direction.

"The Magic Council specially picked us and your kingdom out of many others." They kept forcing this duty on me. A duty I didn't choose to do and nore did I want to do. All we had to do was ride a flote through the river that ran through the city and wave at people. A Dragon Slayer oath… only a select few of people in the whole world where considered dragon slayers… all who were mostly part of royal families or once used to be part of one. Going back in history… our fathers before us, supposedly, killed dragons. Every kingdom stands for a person who received a gift from a dragon. Some kingdoms have more than one gift, meaning they had the possibility of having more than one kingdom in the future. My father gave me this white scarf that magically gave me the power to become a kingdom aire. Sting and Rogue both have an item, which means Rogue can go off on his own and have his own kingdom. I heard Gajeel has one but he was never given a kingdom and Wendy randomly showed up one day from a kingdom that was long gone. Neither of them know much about their pasts but my father said he would always help them if they wanted a kingdom.

"Is this because of that girl?" Rogue said, snapping me out of thought.

"What? N-No!" I stuttered in annoyance. I could feel my face get red and I buried my face into my arms.

"I just don't want to do this. "I said in frustration.

"I don't understand why I was chosen. I don't want to be apart of something I don't understand. Why did they chose use? If we are randomly chosen then this isn't such a special festival after all because we could be randomly selected for anything." I said as I thought back to the letter we received from the Council. I wasn't thrilled. I have better things to do. I was busy training when I got the letter and now I must protect Lucy.

"Can't I just give this job to someone else?" I asked. Sting slammed his hand down on the table.

"Natsu. You are doing this either you like it or not. You can't pown off your duty to someone like it's nothing? Is that what your going to do when you rule the kingdom?" I snapped my head up to stare at him. I slowly got up and turned to the door. I opened it and stared at the ground as I turned my head to my side slightly.

"Don't tell me how to run my life." I said as I slammed the door and stormed down the hallway.

* * *

 **Writer's note:**

If the story ever says Blue that is most likely were I wrote Plue but my google docs turned it into Blue also,

instead of writing sky I end up writing skye because of my sister. That's her name, thats why. I do apologize for any further typos.

I do not have an editor so I am alone on this. If anyone wants to be a Batta Editor for me, PM me. I can discuss further details with you.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **COMMENT!**_

 **I Love To Read Them!**

 **Don't** **Forget To _Favorite_ and _Follow_ The Story To _Get All Updates_!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Everyone!**

So this chapter is much... much longer than any other chapter I've done.

I was going to cut it in half but I really wanted all of this to be together.

You get a glimpse of a more romantic/oblivius side to Natsu lol

You also get a sense of how the two friends where as kids!

 **Hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 _ **...** **Does**_ ** _He_ ****Remember? .** **..**

It had been a couple hours since lunch and I had been having so much fun with everyone, I had almost forgotten all the pain I went through. We ended up going back to Natsu's room so I could change and Erza gave me a beautiful black and gold dress from the Celestial clothing serais. This one was named Leo. I always smile when I thought of it. at first I thought Leo and the others made them, but there names just happened to be the same as the twelve Zodiac signs. There where as many dresses in this series as there was Zodiac signs in the sky. All based on each individual sign, and they managed to get there hands on one? I refused to where it at first but they insisted. Leo was one of the more elegant dresses in the series. It was a strapless dress with unattached sleeves. It had gold frills along the top of the dress and sleeves, along with a gold waist band. It had a slit on the side, showing my leg and it came with black shoes and a choker with a gold ribbon in the middle that tied at the back into a bow. It also came with a black flower pin for my hair. I tried to do my hair, but it turned into a messy bun and a slanted flower. Everyone said the outfit suited me, but I thought it was a little much. I thanked them and then we headed back to the others.

 **...**

A shiver went up my spine and I had a feeling, like something wasn't right. We were in the training section of the castle. All those feelings and memories from my past, that I had forgotten, came running back as I turned in the direction of the castle. Something happened… or something will happen. I slowly turned around towards the arena. Plue was in my arms. I got worried people would have stepped on her and… boy was I right to worry… Erza and Gray had gotten into an argument and Wendy told them to fight it out… and everyone wanted to see this. Everyone was betting money of them… of course Erza was getting the most. I felt bad for Gray. The arena was outside and it was a bright sunny day… but days like this don't last long. The air was nice and breezy, making this hot day just perfect for being outside but, because of that feeling I got, my breath felt frozen and the sun was too hot. Gray had, at some point, taken off his clothes and Julia was… once again, going crazy. Wendy walked into the arena and had a red flag in her hand.

"Now everyone. We do want this to be a far fight." She said as she looked at both of them.

"How far of a fight can this even be?!" Someone yelled. I tried to laugh along with everyone else but, instead of a genuine laugh, a nervous laugh came out. Last time I was here, Erza was soldier ready, way before anyone else was, for the combat forces. Then it hit me. Erza didn't go into the combat forces… is that my fault… I couldn't help but think.

"One!" Wendy started counting, snapping me out of thought.

"Two!" Everyone cheered.

"Thre-"

"Everyone listen up!" I turned to see Laxus, who had interrupted Wendy.

"Natsu has ran off again. Has anyone seen him?" I heard sighs from everyone. So that was the bad feeling I had. Someone must have said something to him… maybe it was because of what his father said? He didn't even argue with me when I agreed to go along with everyone else...

"No." People said at different times. I turned to look around for a path out of this mess of a crowd. As I slowly made my way, everyone started to cheer again.

"Three!" I heard from behind. I must have not heard the rest of what Laxus had to say because I was so focused on getting out of the mob of people. I had made it to a small side door that… I think, lead back to the hall way we used to get here. I turned back to see everyone cheering and Erza and Grey throwing punches and tactical moves. I then turned back around and walked through the door, making sure it didn't slam close. I placed Plue on the ground and he I watched as he ran towards Carla and Happy, then they all disappeared. The hallway was big and empty with many windows and doors. I walked down the hallway, passing the servants dining room and then got to a staircase. The castle was on a hill so there where many more floors than any other castle.

 **...**

After a bit of wondering I gave up and found a door to the outside. A break from people was what I really needed Erza… not Natsu. I walked forward from the door and noticed that the hill just dropped. As I got closer I noticed it wasn't actually a hill but a cliff. When I got closer to the edge, I saw all the farmland… it went for miles with no end in sight. It was beautiful. There was a big forests far across the farmlands. I couldn't help but wonder if there was even a wall around the whole kingdom or if the kingdom was just that big. I took a deep breath and took in all the air. It's been so long since I could enjoy the outside without being worried of someone looking for me only to… I shook my head and walked along the edge, watching my every step like it would be my last. I was alone… no one was here. I stopped and looked down. It just dropped… there was only rock. I could feel the wind on my face.

I walked for a long time and then came up to this garden. There where many fruit trees in it and it smelled lovely. I walked around the huge garden, taking in all the smells and different colours. Everything was so beautiful. I've never seen anything this beautiful. I walked around the corner and saw something that didn't look like a flower. It was pink and spiky. A breeze went by and the pink spikes moved like hair in the wind. Was it a special flower? When I walked a bit more I realized that it was, indeed, not a flower. It was Natsu, sitting on a cement bench with his head buried into his hands as they rested on his knees. I walked around a tree and looked at him in confusion with a tilted head and a hand still on the tree.

"Natsu?" He jumped and turned his head to look at me. He looked stressed but his face changed as he looked up at me. When our eyes meet. I quickly looked away but walked over to him. He put his hands down in between his legs and looked down at the ground.

"I didn't recognize you at first. Don't scare me like that." He said in annoyance. I sat down beside him wondering what made him so mad.

"Sorry... I didn't know you were here. I thought I was alone." I said and he quickly looked at me in confusion.

"Alone? You can't be alone if you have four guards on you." He said in confusion. I looked at him nervously as I forced a crooked smile.

"Ya… about that… I may have snook away from them." I said and he's expressing turned from confusion to annoyance but then he sighed and his expression changed to worry.

"Lucy. If you felt suffocated, you could have told me." He said and I felt guilty for making him worry.

"It's not that Natsu." I tried to look for the words.

"I am just… I'm not used to having so many people worry for me… at once." I said as I looked out in front of us. We had an amazing view of the farm lands from here. That's probably why he sat here.

"I can't just not care Luce." I said and I slowly turned to look over at him.

"You've been gone for so long… what if… something happens and I never get to see you again… for real this time..?" He was still looking down at the ground as he moved his hands to the back of his head.

"I'm sorry Natsu… I didn't mean to worry you… I couldn't do anything about that though… if I could… I wouldn't have been gone for so long…" I said as he slowly moved to look at me. I looked away from him as his eyes moved towards mine.

"I know… I'm just…" He paused and I waited for him to find the words.

"It's just… it's like… i'm just worried." He tried hard to get those words out. When I thought back to when we were children, he was never like this. He was completely different… oblivius and getting mad at things… but I guess pain changes people.

"If something were to happen to you… I don't think I would be able to handle it… I hate the fact that I left you alone… if I just stayed there…" he said and I shook my head.

"Natsu. I told you it wasn't your fault. So stop. Sting and Rogue caught the man anyway. So it's ok." But I could tell he didn't think so. I remembered what the man said and the air turned icy. I looked over to Natsu and I could tell he was thinking about the same thing. We sat in silence for a long time. It didn't feel awkward. When I'm with Natsu, nothing feels awkward. I always feel relaxed… unless he does something stupid or careless.

"After she passed… my father became more strict on me…" He said after a while and I looked over at him. He was looking down at the ground again. When we were younger, he always had a level head. He always looked out towards tomorrow, never at the ground towards yesterday...

"He always expects me to be like him." He paused and glanced over at me. I could tell he was making sure I was listening.

"But I'm not him. I try to be him and be… assertive?" He stopped and it looked like he was looking for the words.

"Wise… I try and be wise but I'm not a wise person." I tried not to smile at his frustration but when I tried to imagine a wise Natsu, I couldn't help but smile. He glanced over at me and I covered my mouth.

"What?" He asked in confusion as he turned his head to look at me.

"Nothing." I said through my covered mouth.

"Are… you laughing at me?" He asked as he looked at me with a saddened face, not understanding what I was doing.

"No! I'm listening to you!" I said as I uncovered my mouth and tried not to smile.

"Then why are you smiling?" I failed.

"It's just that… I can't imagine a wise Natsu." I said quietly and he looked at me in surprise. I thought he would be mad but, to my surprise, he started to laugh.

"A wise Natsu… now that sounds like something out of a fairytale." He said. We looked at each other and then bursted out into laughter. It's been a while since we laughed like this. When we were kids we used to play in the garden all the time… but that was when it was much, much smaller. The "Garden" was not actually a garden, but only a cherry tree surrounded by bushes in the yard. We used to hide in the bush when it was time for me to go. No one ever found us even if we hid there every time.

 **…**

"Natsu?" I asked as I pushed a big door open with all my might. It was heavy… but I was really small for my age. Natsu could open the door faster than me, but he was taller than me by a bit, even if we are the same age. The door led to the garden that him and I play in all the time. The sun was setting but the colours made everything look orange. I walked over to the tree we always played by. The leaves where orange from the sun, but I liked the pink colour of the flowers better. I stood there and a petal landed on my head. I smiled as I brushed it off. I heard rustling in the bushes and slowly walked closer to the bush.

"N-Natsu..?" I stuttered. I was afraid that he wasn't the one in there, but a hand reached out of the bush and grabbed my arm, pulling me in. I tripped and fell, closing my eyes in fear. I waited to feel the scraps of the bushes on my chest, but instead I felt hands around my waist, placing me on something soft. I quickly opened my eyes and Natsu had a finger on his lips, telling me to be quiet.

"Where did they go?" I heard from outside.

"I don't know. Let's cheek the kitchen." someone said, followed by footsteps. Once it was quiet, I looked at Natsu and realized he had placed me in his lap. He had an arm around my waist and another under my legs.

"I heard our parents talking and they said it's time for you to go." He said as he looked at me with sad eyes.

"But I didn't mean to leave you. I figured you would come looking for me after I didn't come back… so I hid here!" he said with a smile that made me smile too.

"Well after that argument with Gray about all that love stuff, I thought that I should go make sure you were ok." Gray had told Natsu that he was too attached to me, but I didn't think so. Then he told Natsu that if he liked me, he should just tell me already.

"Hey Luce." I was snapped out of thought.

"Ya?" I asked as I looked up at him. He smiled brightly.

"Gray was right. I do like you!" He said as if it was nothing. I felt my cheeks get hot but I didn't understand why.

"When we get older, I'm going to kiss you right underneath this tree!" He said with a big smile. I looked at him in surprise but for some reason, that made me smile.

"Okay, but then you have to make me a princess." I said and we both laughed.

"I will!" He said excitedly.

"You promise?" I asked and he moved his hand from under my legs to his chin, almost like he was pretending to think.

"I promise... as long as you like me back!" He said and I smiled.

"Of course!" I said and we laughed together.

 **...**

I could feel my cheeks start to turn read and I turned my head in the other direction, away from Natsu. That was a memoir I had long forgotten about… We were six and we didn't know better. It was a little before my mom got sick. We only knew from our parents that if you love someone special, you show them… but I don't think I would make a good princess at all. I don't have any experience with royalty or making my own decisions at all. Being with Natsu didn't give me experience. I doubt he would remember that promise anyway. I wonder where the tree is… would Natsu let it get cut it down?

"Natsu. Where is the cherry tree we used to hang out around?" I asked as I looked around, hoping he wouldn't remember what we promised long ago. All I could see where apple, paire, and orange trees, as well as grape vines and many other fruits. They had a variety of different flowers from many different parts of the world. I wonder how long it took to even get them here.

"Oh that old thing." He said as a grin plastered on his face. I couldn't tell what he was thinking but I was hoping it wasn't what I thought he was thinking… but at the same time… I was hoping it was. I shook my head to get the thought out of my head.

"That's in the middle of the maze." He said as he got up and held a hand out for me with a smile.

"A maze?" I asked in confusion as I took his hand. He helped me up to my feel and we started to walk hand in hand. Was he taking me to three? After that grin… I don't trust him… but… maybe-

"Yep!" he said excitedly, snapping me out of thought. I soon realized he didn't realize he was holding my hand but, for some reason, I felt safer walking like this. We walked for, at least, five minutes until we got to this tall hedge wall. I couldn't see over it and I couldn't think of anyone as tall, or taller then the wall ether. It towered over me. It was probably eight feet tall or more.

"That's… tall." I said as I looked up. I then looked to around. The maze looked endless from side to side. We were standing by the entrance but I couldn't help but wonder how people found there way around. Then I had a shiver run up my spine again but this time, something definitely wasn't right… It made me on edge… Like something bad was going to happen.

"Well that's how tall he asked for it when he was younger." We both turned around to see Gray standing behind us. I quickly let go of Natsu's hand and moved away as my cheeks got hotter.

"Where have you two been?" He asked but I was relieved he was oblivious to my reaction. I turned to look at Natsu, but to my surprise he seemed to have noticed, which was strange because he was always oblivious. When our eyes meet, I quickly looked away.

"Hello? Earth to fire head. You listening?" Gray said in annoyance as he crossed his arms.

"Ya, ya. I heard ya." Natsu said in annoyance as he looked away.

"I came looking for Natsu." I said but after, I realized that i sound just like the six year old me from so long ago… I bet he did remember what we said so long ago… that why he go so annoyed with Gray and he noticed me move away... I didn't mean to make him upset..

"I mean… That's what I was originally doing before I got side tracked." Natsu turned his head to the side to look at me and I smiled shyly. I just couldn't get the memory out of my head… nore the feeling I just got… nothing felt natural right now.

"I got worried when they said you ran off." I said, trying to focus on now and not the past. Laxus looked pretty crossed with him when he mentioned that Natsu had run off… again. I wanted to make sure he was ok… he looked really sad when he went for his meeting with Sting and Rogue.

"Im fine. Sorry for making you-"

 ***BOOM*** Natsu was cut off by an explosion that sounded like it came from the way I came from.

* * *

 **Writer's note:**

If the story ever says Blue that is most likely were I wrote Plue but my google docs turned it into Blue also,

instead of writing sky I end up writing skye because of my sister. That's her name, thats why. I do apologize for any further typos.

I do not have an editor so I am alone on this. If anyone wants to be a Batta Editor for me, PM me. I can discuss further details with you.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **COMMENT!**_

 **I Love To Read Them!**

 **Don't** **Forget To _Favorite_ and _Follow_ The Story To _Get All Updates_!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Everyone!**

I dont think ill post anything for the rest of the week because school started adn I dont have time.

Ill spend my free time writing to get chapters read, but I will come back to post them lol.

This chapter was really hard to wright. I couldn't think of any villains until-

 **BOOM!**

and I was like _"Oh... Ma Gawd! I need this!"_

So here's your first real encounter with the villain!

 **Hope You Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

 _ **...** **That's**_ **A Lie!...**

We were all frozen. My brain stopped. I couldn't think. My legs aren't working. I turned to look at Natsu and he looked horrified. I then turned to look at Gray and he had the same look plastered on his face.

"That came from the prison cells..." Gray said as he looked at Natsu. They looked like they didn't know what to do, but before I knew it, Natsu was pulling me with him as he ran towards the explosion. Gray followed as we all dashed. The air was thick with the smell of gunpowder and dirt. We ran past the cliff I walked by earlier but stopped when we got to the door I came out from. The wall to the right of it was blown into pieces as men where running out. It was hard to see how many there where from the dust in the air. I could hear clanging of swords and screaming as people fought. I watched in horror as people fell to the ground.

"Natsu!" I heard and wiped my head to my side to see Gray throwing a sword towards him. Natsu caught it and held it out. His grip on my hand tightened as he focused.

"You!" I heard from in front of us and I looked up. The man who had broken into the room was standing right in front of us. I quickly looked around without moving my head. I spotted a good sized iron rod laying on the ground close to the wall.

"You Bastard!" Natsu yelled as he let go of my hand and rushed towards the man. I froze as I watched, remembering back to my fight.

"Natsu!" I yelled as he ran, but this gave me my chance to run for the weapon. I leaped to my side, ducking under someone flying across the field. I slid across the broken debre, cutting my leg but I couldn't think about the pain. My arm was still in its cast but as long as I had something in my free hand, I felt safer. When I got up, I grabbed the rod and turned around only to be surprised by something skinning my face, leaving a cut. I slowly turned my head a little, seeing a dagger jammed right into the wall. I turned back to see a tall muscular young man who looked about my age. He had dark blond hair that covered his left eye and a bandana above his forehead that held back spiked hair, making him look like he had cat ears. His eyes where the same dark colour as his hair and he had, what looked like, black burn marks above and below his right eye. He was wearing a dark green, sleeveless top that looked like it had a collar holding a brownish colored scarf, with yellow spots, wrapped around his neck in place. The shirt buttoned up with gold buttons but he only had it done up halfway, showing his chest. He had white and black baggy pants that went down to his knees, looking like they were being held up by a creamed coloured coat tied around his waist. They had silver buckles on them but i'm guessing they were just for designer purposes. He wore black metal claw gloves that went up his forearm and he had another dagger in his right hand as he played with it in between his fingers.

"Hey there doll." He said with a smirk. He put a hand on his waist but still twitaled with the dagger in his other hand.

"Let's make this easy." He said as he closed his eyes. We stood there in silence until he opened his eyes and the grin on his face faded. I froze. I wasn't intimidated by him… but this feeling. The air had changed and the sky was getting dark. I've never felt this feeling before...

"I want this to be as quick and painless as possible. Got it?" He asked as he stared at me. The boy I saw just a second ago was not the boy I saw now. His eyes were more serious and he looked dark. He looked like someone who had killed before. No. He was someone who had killed before.

"Heres how its going to go. Your going to put down that rod, as your in no condition to fight, and come with us. Where going to take that watch of yours and bring you back home to you Fath-"

"He is not my father!" I yelled at him and he jumped.

"That man is a monster and that is not my home." I said in anger. A grin played on his face and with a blink of an eye, he was gone.

"I don't really care if he is or not." He whispered into my ear and I jumped, wiping the rod around, but he jumped over it and landed on top of it. The rod was still in the air… but he weighed almost nothing. How is this possible?

"Ahh. Your surprised by my skill. Took years of practice." He said and I stared at him in horror.

"I'm no ordinary fighter." He said as he jumped and backflip, landing on the ground with a leg and arm stretched out to his side and and arm on the ground to help him balance.

"You may have heard of me before." He said as he looked at the ground, but he slowly brought his head up, grinning as he looked up at me.

 _"The names Jackal."_

 **Natsu's P.O.V.**

"Natsu!" I heard and I turned to see gray passing me a sword. I caught it and readied myself for anything. I tightened my grip on Lucy's hand, not wanting to let go. I'm not going to lose her again. I quickly scanned the area, seeing who was around me.

"You!" I heard and snapped my head forward to see the man who had broken in. I glared at him in anger.

"You Bastard!" I yelled as I let go of Lucy's hand and leaped forward.

"Natsu!" She yelled but I couldn't stop myself. My anger took over as I swung my sword but he dauged it, taking out his sword as mine dug into the ground. It was half way in the ground, but I pulled it out like It was nothing. My anger gave me the strange to fight and after what he did, he ain't leaving without one.

"You seem to be a much better fighter than that girl, but I'm not here for games." He said but I didn't care. I swung again but he blocked it, clanging our swords as he put both hands up to hold his sword. I pushed and he jumped back, but as he jumped I saw blood drip from his hand. I must have pushed the sword harder than I thought because he cut his hand on his own sword.

"Not a talker. Got it." He said but I swung again. This time he blocked it with one hand on the sword but he left an opening and I kicked him back, making him fly into two men who didn't seem very pleased.

"Your just like those other two." I heard him mumble under his breath.

"That blond kid sure did a number on me but the dark hair one was as equally brutal." He was talking about Sting and Rouge, but those two were mostly good at hand to hand combat. I have never seen them hold a sword, but I'm sure they have their own weapons.

"Your not getting your hands on Lucy." I said in anger but he just smiled at me.

"Your right.I probably won't ever touch her again, but they will." He said as he pulled up his sleeve showing an emblem of some kind. It looked like two crossed hammers with two upside down L's under them. I racked my brain trying to remember where I've seen that symbol.

"You seem to be having some trouble. Let me shed some light on the situation." He said as he unrolled his sleeve, covering up the symbol again.

"You would probably know these people to be associated with Tartaros." I froze when I heard the name. That kingdom was known for conquering many other kingdoms. Slaying their enemies with a team of just nine people.

"The nine demon gates." I said slowly in horror. I never expected to ever see them in my life. The kingdom was put under arrest for what they've done in the past after a gruesome battle. All nine members were never found, almost like they vanished in thin air.

"Si si!" He said happily but I just looked at him in horror.

"Your lying!" I yelled as I ran towards him, jumping and swinging my sword down. He tried to dodge it but was to slow and I cut him down his left side. He jumped back in pain. I'm guessing the cut wasn't deep because he could still move.

"I wouldn't lie about something like this my príncipe." He said as he took off his hoodie, showing a shirt and pants with holes from swords just like mine. I looked at him wondering why he even joined The Nine Demon Gates. If he's telling the truth, I don't understand what nine powerful people would want from a guy like him. There not called The Nine Demon Gates for nothing, but I don't care what happens to him.

"If you think you can just hurt Lucy, you have another thing coming!" I yelled as I swung again but he blocked it and then jumped to the side. I then realized he hasn't swung yet. He has only every blocked my attacks and dogged.

"I didn't come to hurt her, but desperate times come with desperate measures, yes?" He said as he planted his feet on the ground. I ran towards him and swung, missing him as he jumped.

"The Nine Demon Gates vanished! Why would they came back!?" I yelled as I swung again, digging the sword into the ground, but without a thought I pulled it out and swung again effortlessly. He laughed and I looked at him in confusion.

"Did they?" he asked as he gestured towards the castle. I turned my head to see a man standing in front of Lucy as she held a rod in front of her.

"Lucy!" I yelled as I went to run to her aid, but the man ran in front of me, blocking my path.

"Your not tired of me yet are you?" he asked but I quickly swung again. He moved and then, for the first time, swung and skinned my cheek. I could feel the cold blood run down but I couldn't feel pain. I was to focused.

"So you do fight." I said as I swung again, clashing our swords together. I then swung again and again, dodging his swings. He swung and I dodged but he pulled out a knife, slashing my right arm from the shoulder to my elbow. I winced in pain but swung.

"I don't have time for this!" I yelled as I swung harder and faster, gabbing my sword into his left shoulder blade but he didn't flinch as blood dripped down his arm. I pulled out the sword in horror as he just smiled.

"What the hell?!" I yelled in confusion as I backed away.

"You know. If I had that watch… This wouldn't have happened." He said as through deep breaths. You could clearly see he was in pain.

"That watch... holds powers that our world... can't even think of." He explained as he breathed heavily.

"You mean Lucy's fance looking one?" I asked in confusion, but I never lowered my guard.

"Si... That's why... we got ordered to get it back." He said.

"Well... Not me…" He laughed faintly.

"The Masters... were paid an awful lot to get the girl... and the watch back." He said in pain but the grin never left his face.

"I was the one who arranged it all…" He stopped as he put his sword down on the ground for balance.

"But that's not important... no?" he said as if he was asking me for approval.

"I don't care what you want! You ain't getting it!" I yelled as I swung again, grazing his right arm. He didn't even flinch.

"I know I'm no match for you… I knew that coming… into this fight." He said as he moved, letting go of his sword and slowly lifting his right arm into the air.

"So... I'm not going to fight... but I'm going to say this... once." He said as he let his left arm hang down. Blood dripped down his hand into a dark red podel on the ground.

"The Nine Demon Gates never vanished…" He said and then took a deep breath.

"There coming!" He yelled and all of a suddenly, out of nowhere, people riding hang gliders came and picked up people. The man grabbed onto an arm and flew over my head. I watched as they flew over the cliff and then I ran after them, watching a huge blimp come out of nowhere. The gliders landed on top, on a landing pad. Then I froze as I saw Jackle, the man that was known for having animal like senses, carry Lucy past me. Time moved in slow motion. I felt many emotions. Anger, sadness, shock, but I pushed them all aside as I grabbed her arm.

* * *

 **Writer's note:**

If the story ever says Blue that is most likely were I wrote Plue but my google docs turned it into Blue also,

instead of writing sky I end up writing skye because of my sister. That's her name, thats why. I do apologize for any further typos.

I do not have an editor so I am alone on this. If anyone wants to be a Batta Editor for me, PM me. I can discuss further details with you.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **COMMENT!**_

 **I Love To Read Them!**

 **Don't** **Forget To _Favorite_ and _Follow_ The Story To _Get All Updates_!**


End file.
